


The New World

by mirambella



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared se mete en el agua y cuando sale ya no queda nada. Algo ha matado a casi toda la humanidad, pero por suerte es acogido con los supervivientes en un nuevo pueblo. 6 meses después su forma de vida se desmorona cuando Jared es apresado por la tribu violenta de “los lobos” y entregado como regalo a Jensen Ackles. Alguien que otro mundo fue un joven normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New World

 

 

****

**"When everything is made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am" (Iris, Goo Goo Dolls)**

**Prólogo: Día uno del nuevo mundo**

_“Lo que voy a contaros debe sobrevivirme. Hablo del suceso que nos ha seleccionado para continuar con la humanidad, tal y dónde la dejaron. Me llamo Jared Padalecki y he vivido siempre en San Antonio, Texas. Quizás este nombre no signifique nada ahora, en un mundo sin ciudades, ni países._

_Estaba pescando cuando ocurrió. El río empezó a formar remolinos que propiciaron mi hundimiento. Creí que me ahogaba y una mano amiga me sacó del agua. No sabíamos qué había ocurrido, pero una nube negra había cubierto la atmósfera. Parecía una tormenta eléctrica. No hubo  resto de persona humana en aquella ciudad desde entonces. Mi salvador, Misha Collins, y yo mismo sobrevivimos durante días sin hablar con nadie más, investigando el suceso que había favorecido que todos nuestros seres queridos desaparecieran. No encontramos absolutamente nada, sólo la soledad a la que no tuvimos más remedio que acostumbrarnos._

_Estas letras son el principio de un diario que Collins quiere documentar. Ayer por la tarde encontramos a otras personas. Ellos, como nosotros, fueron testigos de la abrupta historia que los había seleccionado frente a otros  para sobrevivir a los extraños que se llevaron a nuestra gente. Ellos guardaban otras experiencias, pero con grandes incógnitas, como las nuestras. Algunos habían divisado a los seres que nos habían arrebatado nuestra vida, pero eran incapaces de esclarecer qué eran o de dónde venían. Ninguno de nosotros los había invitado. No sabemos si estamos solos, o si por el contrario hay más humanos haciéndose estas mismas preguntas, sin embargo hemos decidido unirnos en un pueblo y construir una nueva humanidad. Un nuevo mundo._

_Nuestro líder se llama Jeffrey. Entre todos hemos decidido que es el hombre más fuerte que hemos encontrado y que sabrá representamos. Necesitamos leyes, somos personas._

_No importa lo que aquellos visitantes nos arrebataran, seguimos pensando en la gente que se esfumó aquella tarde de verano. Todavía pensamos en ellos, pero necesitamos sobrevivir para demostrar que hemos ganado._

_Hoy es el primer día de la nueva humanidad.”_

**_Capítulo 1:_ _6 meses después_ **

 

        La tenue luz se proyectó hacia el techo haciendo que Jared se despertara sintiendo una sombra sobre su cama. Desde que habían encontrado un lugar en el que vivir, no había conseguido dormir una noche entera.

        Todos los días una pesadilla se adueñaba de su mente. Soñaba con sus padres, en su casa llena de bullicio. También soñaba que unos seres de manos negras y ondulantes los torturaban, oía sus gritos, pero no estaba lo bastante cerca para ayudarles. Lo peor era que esas caras llenas de pánico se le quedaban marcadas, aterrorizándolo incluso cuando ya era de día.

        Lo más frustrante era que no habían conseguido absolutamente nada. Las primeras semanas algunos se encargaron de investigar, mientras los recién llegados conseguían la comida. En un mes llegaron a ser unas treinta personas que se habían encontrado vagando sin sentido  y habían sido rescatadas formando una tribu. Vivían en una zona residencial acotada con animales, reglas y orden.

        Jared se había proclamado uno de los hombres que se dedicaría a los trabajos más pesados debido a su físico y su juventud. Se dedicaban a hacer viajes de varios días que Misha siempre documentaba. A veces buscaban cosas útiles para la gente de su poblado, como medicamentos o herramientas, aunque la mayoría de las veces se trataba de viajes dedicados a investigar el suceso que los había llevado a esa situación. Aquellos viajes solo les confirmaron lo que se temían; que más allá de San Antonio el panorama era el mismo.  A veces Misha conducía durante horas intentando encontrar un pueblo que no hubiera sido afectado, pero el estado de Texas estaba desolado, y Méjico era como una continuación del desastre. Parecía tan raro no encontrar a nadie en las aduanas.

        El segundo mes hallaron un cuerpo en extrañas circunstancias. Parecía haber sido secado o momificado, y lo llevaron a su laboratorio particular. Encontraron los órganos lógicos en un humano, y nada más. Tampoco es que contaran con alguien experto en la materia. Jared había estudiado enfermería, era el único que sabía algo de medicina, y hasta ahora se defendía con las enfermedades típicas, pero no era precisamente experto en hacer autopsias.

        Según pasaron los meses, cada persona del pueblo fue adquiriendo una responsabilidad y se fundaron las primeras reglas para que la convivencia tuviera éxito. Todos seguían a Jeffrey, que era un hombre fuerte e inteligente y cuya mano derecha era Jim Beaver, un hombre mayor pero enérgico que había sido policía local en San Antonio. Misha, debido a su forma de ser y sus ganas de hallar la verdad, se había convertido en una especie de consejero particular. No tenía familia cercana, pero había nacido y crecido en el norte. Sin embargo había asumido su rol en esa comunidad y ni siquiera había mencionado nada sobre marcharse. Quizás sabía que si lo hacía, era probable que acabara solo. Jared se encargaba de administrar los medicamentos y cuidar la salud de los demás, pero también era un hombre de acción. Su carácter vivaz y enérgico se estaba moldeando como la arcilla y el joven lo notaba. A veces se sentía afortunado por haber sobrevivido en un mundo en el que la mayoría había desaparecido, y otras veces echaba de menos a su familia y deseaba morir. Ver siempre las mismas caras le creaba una situación de angustia, y por eso se unía a todos los viajes que podía. Necesitaba una razón.

        Se quedó unos minutos mirando hacia arriba, preguntándose si su destino era acabar su vida en ese pequeño núcleo, sin una explicación lógica, perdido, o si por el contrario algo podía cambiar tal y como había cambiado meses antes. Quizás la gente volviera y todo se quedaría en una horrible experiencia, o si eso no ocurría, podría morir en una guerra contra esos seres que le habían arrebatado lo que más quería. Lo único que no quería era eso, esa calma.

 

        Escuchó unos nudillos llamando a su puerta y rezó para que fuera Misha con una buena propuesta. Al menos si podía salir de allí, podría imaginar que estaba viviendo aventuras sorprendentes.

-       Pasa –se volvió hacia la puerta para comprobar que había tenido suerte -. Dime que has encontrado algo.

-       Define algo –el hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Jared se sentó sobre la cama intrigado-. Jim notó movimiento en el norte. Fui a investigar y vi que habían asaltado un supermercado. Uno que queda lejos de nuestra zona.

Era algo raro, pero aún así podría haber sido un animal.

-       ¿Estás hablando de otras personas? Podrían ser vacas asustadas.

-       Si, si las vacas robaran whisky escocés y patatas fritas.

        De repente la cara del más alto cambió dibujando una sonrisa. No tenía muy claro si aquello era una pista para encontrar a los desaparecidos, o simplemente a otra gente, pero prefería indagar a quedarse en el complejo con las cuatro personas de siempre.

        Se vistió y metió las cosas que consideraba indispensables en una mochila. Esa misma tarde los dos hombres emprendieron el viaje, como casi siempre que no necesitaban a nadie más para ayudar a conseguir comida o hacer algún esfuerzo. Se trataba de una investigación discreta y no era buena idea llamar demasiado la atención. Si Jared daba gracias por algo, era por haber conocido a Misha aunque fuera en esas circunstancias. Sentía que estaba aprendiendo de él a un ritmo acelerado y casi siempre se complementaban en sus investigaciones sin necesidad de recurrir a nadie más.

        Todavía tenían algo de gasolina, de modo que cogieron el coche de Jared y lo aparcaron a unos metros de la tienda en la que se había producido el asalto. Entraron al lugar con cuidado, tapándose la nariz con la manga. Era obvio que la mayoría de la comida se había desperdiciado con el paso de los meses y el ambiente estaba tan sobrecargado que se hacía insoportable respirar. El pueblo de Jared controlaba ese tipo de asuntos en sus dominios. Habían quemado toda la comida perecedera que pudiera pudrirse y causar enfermedad y se habían dedicado al cultivo, la ganadería y a almacenar latas y demás botes de larga duración. Estaban en Texas, pero la escasez de animales en la ciudad les hacía viajar para conseguir ganado y a menudo acababan comiendo de forma monótona para no malgastar las pocas reses que conseguían criar.

-       ¿Ves? –Misha se destapó la boca para hablar, algo más acostumbrado al olor –. Se han llevado el alcohol. La comida está toda podrida. Quién haya sido no tiene una organización como la nuestra. Han venido y han cogido lo que querían sin pensar en que dejar todo esto aquí no es salubre.

-       ¿Crees que viven lejos de aquí? – Jared no había oído hablar de otro pueblo. Si bien era verdad que toda la gente de su tribu no había aparecido a la vez, todos habían decidido integrarse y convivir juntos. No podía imaginar a un par de personas viviendo solas, con lo que debía de tratarse de otro grupo. Quizás eran otras personas que no les habían encontrado y vivían por su cuenta, con otra organización y otras leyes.

-       Puede que sean nómadas, que ni siquiera estén cerca ahora.

        Jared observó los estantes que habían sido vaciados. Contenían botellas de alcohol e incluso algunas se habían caído al suelo, señal de que quién se las había llevado tenía algo de prisa. Era extraño; alguien había registrado el lugar de forma poco ordenada, tirando latas y comida para luego llevarse sólo un par de botellas de whiskey.

-       Me parece raro –necesitaba compartirlo con Misha –. La forma en la que han entrado, como si fueran una manada de carroñeros que se dedican a  agotar los recursos de cada zona, ¿Por qué asaltarlo de esa manera? Parece un robo si no supiera que este local dejó de pertenecer a alguien hace mucho tiempo.

        El local no les ofrecía muchas más pistas así que salieron. Hacía sol y la calle estaba sucia, como si varios pares de zapatos hubieran arrastrado la basura al exterior. Las huellas se perdían en un parque que se encontraba enfrente.

        Misha cruzó la calle hacia el camino que se formaba entre los árboles y Jared no tuvo más remedio que seguirle. Era un hombre muy observador y parecía obsesionado con dar con algo o alguien que supiera algo más de los “visitantes inesperados”. Se había convertido en una promesa, pero Jared intuía que como a él, a Misha la ausencia de razones también lo estaba desanimando.

        El lugar estaba tranquilo y el rastro se perdía entre aquellos árboles sin un rumbo claro. Cerca de donde estaban se juntaban las carreteras más importantes de entrada y salida de la ciudad. Podrían estar muy lejos y perderían las huellas para siempre.

        Jared se ahogaba a la vez que el desánimo lo inundaba.

-       Quizás no debamos seguir buscando ¿De qué sirve?

Misha le tapó los labios con la mano para que se callara.

-       He escuchado algo.

        Al principio pensó que se estaba volviendo loco del todo, pero después pudo oír un pequeño murmullo que se acercaba. Misha no se equivocaba. Parecía el ruido constante y grave de un motor grande, y salieron a un claro para poder ver mejor. El joven se quedó petrificado aún cuando su primer instinto fue decir a Misha que salieran corriendo. Dos furgones policiales estaban aparcando a ambos lados del parque en el que se encontraban y de ellos bajaron una docena de hombres armados.

        No parecían policías ni iban vestidos como tal, pero se organizaban como un ejército que había recibido entrenamiento. En menos de dos minutos los rodearon.

        Eran altos, musculosos y tenían un semblante serio y concentrado. Sólo uno de ellos, un hombre más bajo, pero de aspecto inteligente se separó del círculo para acercarse a ellos.

-       Vaya, vaya. Los ratones han abandonado su guarida.

Jared pensó que el tipo estaba loco, o había visto demasiadas películas.

-       Llevamos meses buscando algún rastro de vida, entonces vuestros amigos nos encontraron y resulta que la mejor idea fue dejar que nos siguierais.

-       ¿Qué queréis? –apuntó Misha.

-       Somos “los lobos”. Personas que decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer en este nuevo mundo era luchar. Nos entrenamos para combatir lo que quiera que ha acabado con nuestras familias, pero tenemos un problema.

-       Ya lo veo –murmuró Jared en voz baja.

-       Nos quedamos sin recursos.

        Jared podía imaginar a qué se refería. No era fácil ni siquiera para ellos que sí tenían una organización. Imaginaba cómo debía ser para un grupo dedicado a la lucha.

-       Asaltamos los mercados de la zona, pero no es suficiente.

-       Buscáis esclavos –Misha volvió a intervenir.

El desconocido rió con una voz casi hueca.

-       Podría haberos seguido, y sin embargo no lo he hecho. Busco un pacto, y tú pareces listo – dijo el hombre señalando a Misha –. Habla con tu jefe y ofrécele una reunión conmigo.

-       ¿A cambio de qué?

-       Bueno, digamos que vas a volver a ver a tu amigo si todo va bien.

        Jared notó a dos de los hombres cogerle de los brazos mientras otro le ataba las manos. Sintió que debía zafarse, pero recordó que los hombres iban armados y podrían matarles allí mismo, de modo que miró a Misha y supo que debía sacrificarse por todos los demás.

        Su amigo iba a actuar, sin embargo aceptó que Jared le dijera con la mirada que no lo hiciera. Comprendía que eran demasiados hombres para él sólo, pero no se fiaba del trato que le ofrecían.

-       ¿Cómo sé que seguirá vivo? No voy a arriesgar a mi pueblo por una promesa.

-       Podría matarle ahora mismo. Quiero que tengas eso en cuenta. Además, no tengo un interés especial en matar a este chico. Si tú cumples, yo lo haré.

-       No me queda otra.

El que parecía el líder de los lobos movió la cabeza asintiendo.

-       En una semana volveremos a vernos aquí. Tú podrás comprobar cómo está tu amigo, pero no se te ocurra engañarme…-pareció darse cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

-       Me llamo Misha ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

-       Sheppard. Si tu jefe viene a verme soltaré a tu amigo.

-       Nosotros no tenemos armas. Quiero que tus hombres vengan desarmados.

-       De acuerdo –Sheppard se volvió y con un solo gesto dos de los hombres metieron a Jared en uno de los furgones y subieron con él.

        Misha se quedó solo en pocos minutos, incapaz de encontrar una solución que no les pusiera en peligro. No sabía lo que Jeff le diría, pero temía que no quisiera poner en peligro a todo el mundo por un solo hombre. Se quedó esperando hasta que las nubes de polvo que los coches levantaron al marcharse se hubieran disipado. Poco después volvió al coche, seguro de que se habían alejado. No quería que lo siguieran.

 

**Capítulo 2: Atrapado**

 

        Lo bajaron del coche a empujones y lo obligaron a entrar por una puerta enorme. Podía reconocer las grandes fábricas que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad. Los lobos habían construido allí una fortaleza con aspecto de gimnasio de entrenamiento.  En respuesta a una señal de Sheppard, dos de los hombres lo cogieron de los hombros acarreándolo ante el jefe.

-       Llevadlo con Jensen. Seguro que le gusta el regalo.

        Él no era ningún regalo, pero no dijo nada al verse aún en minoría. Los hombres lo  condujeron a una habitación a la que se accedía subiendo unas escaleras. Probablemente habría sido una oficina en su día, pero ahora parecía la alcoba de uno de ellos. Tenía una cama grande en el centro, un escritorio lleno de papeleo y una única ventana demasiado pequeña.

        Sin mediar palabra, los hombres ataron a Jared a la cama con dos cuerdas, tan fuerte que dejó de sentir las manos parcialmente. No iba a ser fácil escapar, y si iban a torturarlo, una semana podría convertirse en un mundo para él.

        Los fortachones abandonaron la sala dejándolo sólo y maniatado. Probablemente pasaron unos minutos que para él parecieron horas hasta que la puerta hizo un ruido como si se estuviera abriendo. El hombre al que había sido entregado estaba entrando en la habitación. Jared mantuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos.

        Lo que vio lo dejó de piedra. El individuo nada tenía que ver con los hombres que había conocido en las últimas horas. Era atlético, pero no estaba tan marcado, y desde luego no parecía un armario de cuatro puertas como el resto. Vestía una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos pantalones anchos, señal de que se dedicaba a un trabajo físico y seguramente algo pesado. Llevaba el pelo corto aunque no rapado y era de un color castaño claro. Lo peor eran sus ojos. Estos no eran ojos llenos de venganza o dureza, sino que eran de un verde intenso esperanzador. Parecía una estatua helena que había revivido, e incluso se movía con una elegancia singular. No podía creer que ese dios fuera un lobo.

        No fue consciente de que se había quedado boquiabierto hasta que sintió que el hombre lo observaba con curiosidad. Debía odiarlo y mostrar dicha inquina con la mirada, no admirar la perfección de su cuerpo.

-       No está mal –dijo, sabiendo que tenía ventaja.

        Jared se ofendió, pero no dijo nada. Los ojos verdes lo hipnotizaban y no parecían capaces de hacerle daño.

-       Cuando Mark me dijo que había encontrado señales de vida pensé que iba puesto de whiskey. Nunca hagas líder a un escocés.

        Así que Mark era Sheppard. Debía ser muy cercano a él si se atrevía a tutearlo. Jensen se acercó a él escudriñando su cuerpo con curiosidad. Jared tragó saliva. Estaba empezando a sospechar qué clase de regalo era para el desconocido.

-       ¿Cómo te llamas?

-       Jared –gruñó sin ganas.

-       La verdad es que esta vez han tenido buen gusto.

-       ¿Debería darte las gracias? – el joven estaba un poco harto de ser observado como si fuera un simple pedazo de carne.

-       Eres valiente –rió al decirlo -, y joven. Por lo visto vas a pasar aquí un tiempo, de modo que será mejor que te portes bien.

        Jensen se arrimó y sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Jared aguantó la respiración. Si pretendía marcarlo o amenazarlo, no iba a darle el gusto de gritar, o suplicar, pero Jensen no hizo nada de eso.  Soltó una de las cuerdas que lo unía a su cama y le dejó un brazo libre. Jared podía sentir su propio corazón cuando la mano robusta rozó su muñeca.

-       Si no haces nada raro, mañana te soltaré la otra mano. Quiero que entiendas que estar cómodo depende de ti.

-       Seguiré estando atado a tu cama hasta mañana –quizás resultaba idiota, pero no sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar, y no tener el control total lo ponía nervioso.

-       ¿Y eso es un problema? –contestó Jensen con una voz seductora.

        Jared se sonrojó. El desconocido le daba un poco de miedo, pero a la vez le atraía su forma de hablar. De todas formas no podía permitirse fiarse de él, a tenor de cómo lo habían considerado los hombres que lo habían dejado allí.

-       Se supone que soy tu regalo –murmuró con angustia. Pese a lo atractivo que Jensen le resultaba, odiaba sentirse así.

-       Tranquilízate. Tengo la suficiente autoestima para no tener que obligar a nadie a…ya sabes.

        El joven se sorprendió. No lo había pensado, pero esa respuesta le daba aún más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Jensen estaba seguro de sí mismo, y si lo habían elegido para él era porque sus compañeros conocían sus gustos. Lo que no esperaba es que no fuera a forzarle.

-       Aunque podríamos tener algo de diversión en este nuevo mundo –añadió como si lo pensase detenidamente -. Supongo que no he tenido demasiada en un tiempo.

-       No estoy aquí por eso. Se supone que soy tu prisionero. – Jared no pretendía ser tan borde, pero su integridad estaba por encima de su atracción, o sus ganas.

-       Lo había olvidado –su carcelero se sentó cómodamente en una butaca que había justo enfrente de su cama, mirando directamente al pobre Jared –. Te has sacrificado por tu pueblo.

        Si había algo de burla en sus palabras, Jared se la haría tragar con las suyas. Estaba empezando a comprender por qué Jensen era un lobo. Era egocéntrico y superficial e incapaz de preocuparse por otras personas.

-       Prefiero tener ideales que aprovecharme de los demás –le importaba un comino si se enfadaba y volvía a inmovilizarlo por completo. Tampoco estaba mucho mejor ahora.

-       Se llama supervivencia, muchacho –dijo alzando el tono sólo un poco -. Hay que luchar, o morir. No voy a matar a cada criatura que encuentre en el camino, pero debo prepararme.

-       ¿Para imponerle tus leyes? Eso es una dictadura.

        Jensen levantó las cejas, señal de que se había quedado atónito con su respuesta. Jared se esperó lo peor. Era lógico que un lobo no tolerara tanto descaro, pero no pasó nada. El rubio se levantó de la silla y lo miró a los ojos antes de marcharse.

-       Está bien, que descanses –dijo en un tono grave, aunque sin gritar. Parecía más ofendido que enfadado.

        Cerró la puerta con llave y se alejó. Jared seguía atado a la cama por una sola mano y podía acostarse con comodidad, sin embargo lo difícil iba a ser conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en Jensen y no entendía nada. Lo había soltado, y no sólo eso, ni siquiera había intentado hacerle daño. No parecía violento, aunque como él decía sí “luchaba por sobrevivir”. Al joven le parecía que alguien como Jensen no encajaba con “los lobos”, pero utilizaba la táctica de unirse al más fuerte para sentirse a salvo. Mientras estuviera con ellos, nadie podría hacerle daño.

        No era tan distinto a él, después de todo. Él también tenía miedo de que los “visitantes” pudieran volver,  e incluso tenía miedo de otras personas. No sabía exactamente lo que un suceso como ese podía provocar en otros seres humanos, pero ahora que había conocido a “los lobos”, se hacía una idea.  El miedo puede cambiar a las personas.

 

        Había dormido un par de horas cuando empezó a sentir los músculos agarrotados, y un peso extra encima de la cama. Alguien reptaba por sus piernas y se levantó por un impulso. Aunque apenas había empezado a clarear, su cara quedó tan cerca de la otra persona que pudo reconocerlo.

-       Buenos días –los labios de Jensen quedaron a unos centímetros de los suyos, y su voz era intrigante, pero suave.

Había aprisionado sus piernas, de modo que no podía sentarse en la cama y alejarse de él, y volver a acostarse del todo sería ridículo.

-       Buenos… ¿Qué haces?

-       Despertarte –dijo con una sonrisa.

        Si pretendía desconcertarle, lo estaba consiguiendo. Esa mañana incluso parecía simpático, como si le hubiera hecho gracia su cara al despertar.

-       Bueno, no sirve de mucho si no puedo levantarme del todo –Jared levantó la mano que aún tenida cogida al cabecero de la cama.

-       ¿Quieres comer algo? –Jensen lo abandonó y se sentó en la cama, permitiendo que Jared lo imitara. Ni siquiera mencionó algo sobre dejarlo libre.

        No había cumplido su promesa de portarse bien, si no que encima lo había insultado. Veía su libertad demasiado lejos.

        Jared asintió. Lo cierto es que tenía hambre, y al menos algo de comida le levantaría un poco el ánimo. Jensen se acercó a su cuerpo, pasando una mano por su cintura mientras sus labios acariciaban su oreja. El joven empezó a ponerse nervioso de nuevo. La presencia del rubio lo inquietaba, y no saber si iba a hacerle daño o a acariciarle lo excitaba demasiado.

-       En mi mesa hay dos platos. Si juras que vas a portarte bien, podríamos desayunar juntos –susurró en su oído.

Jared sólo pudo asentir. La idea de comer algo le había abierto el apetito y estaba empezando a sentir incluso angustia.

        Jensen alargó el brazo que había pasado por su cintura y deshizo el nudo de la cuerda que lo unía a la cama con apenas un movimiento. Jared se sintió libre y pudo descansar por fin el brazo. Entrelazó sus dedos y los estiró para que dejaran de estar agarrotados. Jensen lo miraba con curiosidad y él se dio cuenta de que había sido un idiota.

-       ¡Podía soltarme! –exclamó-. Tenía la otra mano libre y sólo tenía que deshacer el nudo.

-       Eso es –Jensen asentía con la cabeza-. Te estaba probando. Te dije que te soltaría si te portabas bien, y tú confiaste en que así sería porque ni siquiera pensaste en que podías hacerlo tú solo. Ahora confío en tu palabra, aunque si me fallas puede que mis compañeros no sean tan benévolos –añadió con una voz más grave.

Tenía que ser así. Debía asegurarse de que aún tenía el control.

 

        Mientras desayunaban lo único que se escuchaba eran sus dientes masticando las rebanadas de pan con jamón o el zumo pasando por sus gargantas. Ninguno dijo nada, y aquello parecía aún más incómodo que cuando Jared estaba atado a la cama de Jensen. Cuando ya habían terminado, Jared decidió que debía decir algo o se pudriría en esa habitación. Cuanto más consiguiera de Jensen, mejor le iría en ese lugar.

-       Gracias por soltarme –murmuró-. Sé que ellos no pretendían que pasara esto.

-       No me importa –dijo Jensen de pronto, casi sin pensar-. Me he ganado una reputación para no tener que recibir órdenes.

-       ¿Ni siquiera de Sheppard?- ¿Jensen era el jefe supremo, o qué?

-       Sheppard me pide consejos. Ya sabe lo que hay, y cual es la única forma de obtener algo de mí.

-       ¿Fue idea tuya secuestrarme? –quizás estaba intentando saber demasiado, pero ahora que había visto los pies, tenía que seguir tirando de la manta.

-       No, aunque si hubiera sabido que eras tan guapo te habría llevado a mi choza particular –Jensen sonrió, seguro de que había conseguido incomodarlo de nuevo.

-       ¿Qué queréis de nosotros entonces?

-       Mira chico…

-       Jared –matizó. Una cosa era estar preso y otra que intentaran darle lecciones.

-       Si piensas que te queremos para destruir todo lo que habéis construido, estás equivocado. Mark tiene un plan, y será bueno para vosotros. Os aseguramos protección.

        No entendía nada. Jensen le hablaba de una especie de acuerdo, pero si era tan ventajoso para ellos, ¿Por qué lo tomaban cómo rehén?

-       ¿A cambio de qué?

Jensen titubeó. Sentía que se había pasado con la información, y a Sheppard no le haría ninguna gracia. No debía llegar más lejos.

-       Si tu líder se presenta sabrás lo que ofrecemos –su tono era serio y apagado.

-       ¿Y si no qué, me matarás, Jensen?

 

 

        Aquella era la reunión más importante a la que Misha había asistido en toda su vida. Las personas influyentes de la tribu iban a decidir si acudirían al lugar señalado por el clan de los lobos, es decir, si optaban por la posibilidad de recuperar a Jared, o si por el contrario lo abandonaban.

         El semblante de Jeffrey era grave, y eso no le dio muy buena espina. Se había tomado muy en serio lo de preservar la seguridad del pueblo, y seguramente le sería muy difícil arriesgar todo lo que tenían por una sola persona. Misha no quería abandonar a su amigo y esperaba que Jim, el mejor amigo de Jeff, estuviera de su parte.

-       ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos matarán? Sólo tienes la palabra de ese hombre, Misha –comenzó Jeffrey.

-       Pueden haberme seguido, podrían encontrarnos de todos modos. Ya no estaremos seguros como antes –contrastó-. Además, ese hombre parecía desesperado. Creo que nos necesitan.

-       ¿Pretenden hacer un trueque? – le cortó Jim.

        Misha no lo sabía, pero por las palabras desesperadas de Sheppard había deducido lo que necesitaban. Lo que no intuía era lo que estaban dispuestos a pedir a cambio de Jared.

-       Se han asegurado de que iremos apresando un rehén. Como os digo, podrían seguirnos y acabar con todo lo que tenemos. Llevan tiempo actuando así, agotando todos los recursos de un lugar, pero se han dado cuenta de una cosa: no se puede vivir así eternamente.

-       Quieren lo que tenemos - añadió Jeff con una voz que denotaba reflexión.

-       Sí, a largo plazo sí – la respuesta de Misha hizo que los dos hombres lo miraran con curiosidad-. No les sirve de nada llevarse nuestra comida si no saben cosechar, o criar reses. Eso tiene un tiempo limitado. Son un ejército y sólo se dedican a entrenarse para la lucha. Creo que suponen que si hay más tribus podrán así dominarlas a todas. Utilizan la fuerza.

-       ¿Crees que quieren un pago semanal?

-       Algo como lo que pasaba en la edad Media. –Jim parecía comprender lo que Misha quería decir-. Los pobres pagaban a sus señores con dinero, carne u hortalizas, y en este mundo roto, el dinero ya no sirve para nada. Quieren ser nuestros señores y que trabajemos para ellos.

 

**Capítulo 3: Es más de lo que parece**

 

                 Que Jensen lo hubiera abandonado sin una respuesta hacía que Jared se sintiera de una forma horrible. Pensó que él era diferente. No de una forma entusiasta e inocente, pero esperaba que Jensen no fuera tan insensible. Tampoco lo consideraba su amigo, aunque lo había soltado y le había puesto las cosas más cómodas. La cuestión es que seguía encerrado. La habitación no era pequeña, pero sentir que no podía salir hacía que él la viera como una celda enana y oscura. Llevaba apenas un día allí, y ya se mostraba impaciente porque llegara el final, fuera cual fuera.

                 Hacia el medio día, Jensen volvió a abrir la puerta y a entrar en la habitación. Parecía pensativo, e incluso preocupado. Jared estaba sentado en la cama y desde esa posición, observar el cuerpo entero de Jensen lo debilitaba. Era perfecto y esa vulnerabilidad que mostraba le hacía parecer otro. Alguien distinto a quién se había mostrado hasta entonces.

-       ¿Sabes? – no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos-. Creía que esto iba a ser más divertido, pero eres muy difícil.

        Esa afirmación lo pilló por sorpresa. ¿Qué esperaba de él? No iba a caer en sus brazos a la primera de cambio después de que su clan lo secuestrara. Jensen podía parecer distinto, podía hacer millones de esfuerzos para que se sintiera más cómodo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no estaba allí voluntariamente.

-       Bueno, hasta ahora habían sido más sutiles pidiéndome una cita –él también sabía jugar.

-       No te estoy pidiendo nada –reclamó Jensen. Parecía volver a su tono habitual de superioridad.

-       Pero lo quieres. Pensabas que lo tendrías, que no tenías que pedirlo. Supongo que te sientes muy solo –no quería que pareciera que le tenía lástima, pero fue precisamente así como sonó.

        Jensen parecía tener tolerancia cero hacia cualquier gesto caritativo o que le hiciera parecer vulnerable, de modo que se acercó a la cama con brusquedad, cogió a Jared de los hombros y lo tiró sobre la colcha. Las piernas del alto quedaron colgando y su pelo algo revuelto. Jared contuvo la respiración mientras el rubio rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas, sentado sobre él, inmovilizándolo de los brazos. Jensen estaba a horcajadas sobre él y su paquete rozaba su pantalón por pura inercia. Sintió un pequeño aleteo de placer subiendo por su columna, se mezclaba con el miedo haciéndolo sudar.

        Jensen se recostó del todo sobre él sin soltarle las manos, tan cerca que su respiración le hacía cosquillas. Su pecho pegado al suyo transmitía su calor. Si iba a pasar lo que temía, esperaba que esa parte que lo deseaba se callara y le devolviera su dignidad.

-       Aún puedo tenerlo –susurró contra sus labios, siseando por el deseo.

-       Aquí me tienes –no podía explicar cómo su tono podía ser tan bajo en esa situación. En el fondo quería que sucediera, pero no así, sin embargo tampoco había pataleado para zafarse ¿qué le pasaba? -. Demuéstrame que eres un lobo, que posees todo lo que deseas.

-       ¿Me estás retando?

        Jared no supo qué responder, y tampoco tuvo el tiempo necesario para pensarlo porque Jensen ya había aprisionado sus labios mientras se rozaba sobre él, moviendo sus caderas en círculos para aumentar la fricción. El beso de Jensen era urgente y furioso, como una docena de huracanes formándose sobre sus labios. Los suyos eran gruesos y húmedos y atrapaban su boca negándole la respiración. Su cerebro se congeló por los besos de depredador, y sintió que él era la presa, que Jensen lo estaba marcando como a una res, sin soltarle los brazos, hundido bajo su cuerpo.

        Jensen cesó el beso y levantó un poco la cabeza, lo justo para dejar que un poco de aire le diera un respiro.

         Jared abrió los ojos notando los verdes anclados sobre él, sólo que ahora eran más oscuros. Respiraba con dificultad y sintió que se sonrojaba porque esos ojos lo estaban desnudando. No sabía qué iba a ocurrir, pero un halo de miedo lo rodeó. Podría dejarse llevar por el deseo y dejar que lo dominaran, aunque sabía que después le asaltaría el remordimiento. Jensen seguía siendo la persona que no lo dejaba salir, por mucho que en el fondo lo excitara. Genial, tenía síndrome de Estocolmo.

        No tuvo que decidir nada porque Jensen se apartó de él y se sentó en la cama, rígido como una piedra. Aunque le diera la espalda, Jared sabía que su gesto era algo melancólico, podía intuirlo en sus palabras.

-       No. Te dije que no soy así –había una mezcla de dureza y tristeza en sus palabras -. Te deseo y quería hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo. Pero no podría sabiendo que tú aún piensas que soy un monstruo.

        Era eso. Realmente le habían influido sus palabras. Jensen sentía rabia, pero no sólo porque Jared costara tanto de convencer, si no porque no podía soportar lo que le había insinuado antes. No le había gritado que era un asesino, pero lo había puesto en duda y eso era suficiente.

        No podía dejar que se marchara como antes sin saber cómo era Jensen en realidad, así que se levantó y volvió a estar sentado sobre la cama, tras él.

-       No creo que seas un monstruo –dijo con suavidad-. Pero no entiendo qué haces aquí entonces, y debo saber si serías capaz de matarme.

Jensen ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para hablar con él. Era como si no pudiera enfrentarlo.

-       Yo los vi, Jared. Me tuvieron a tiro, y toda mi vida pasó ante mis ojos. Entre las luces blancas había una especie de arma, como un brazo paralizador –le temblaba la voz recordando. No podía estar mintiendo-. Creía que acabaría todo, pero no puedo recordar nada más, sólo sé que Mark me salvó. Joder, cuando abrí los ojos pensé que había sido un sueño. Parecía una puta película de Tom Cruise.

-       Eran seres superiores.

-       Sí. Nada que ver con ese que quería llamar por teléfono. Llevaban armaduras de titanio. Era como si la era de la robótica se hubiera adelantado. Mark era un buen hombre, te lo juro, pero ellos se llevaron a su hijo. Pasamos semanas buscándolo,  cada vez la ira lo consumía más y más. Quería venganza. Piensa que volverán para llevarse a los que quedamos aquí. Quizás dentro de unos años, no ahora. Está formando su ejército.

-       ¿Piensa obtener venganza a través de unos pocos hombres? Está loco. –y Jensen probablemente por seguir a un hombre así, pero no quiso decirlo.

-       ¿Sabes cómo se formaron los lobos? –Jared negó con la cabeza-. Estábamos solos, a punto de volvernos locos cuando llegamos a la base de Randolph City S.A. Tenían dos refugios subterráneos que ningún civil conocía, de modo que sólo algunos militares lograron escapar del suceso y refugiarse. Imagina a una veintena de hombres de acción en soledad, con todas esas ideas de patriotismo y sed de venganza. Mark les contó su plan y los convenció de que lo siguieran. Desde ese momento se instaló en este lugar un régimen militar que hay que seguir a rajatabla.

-       ¿Y tú? –Jared necesitaba saber cuál era su postura.

-       Estaba enfermo, no podía estar solo, y le debía a Sheppard mi propia vida. Él necesitaba a un hombre con cabeza, y no sólo músculo. Yo necesitaba sentirme protegido. Habría sido distinto de encontrarme a otras personas, Jared. Es lo que quiero que entiendas.

-       No lo entiendo –dijo secamente-. Siempre se puede elegir.

-       Si –murmuró Jensen-. En una utopía. Llegado el momento, si debes elegir entre vivir y morir, nuestro instinto elige la vida, con sus consecuencias. La gente que nos rodea nos moldea. ¿Crees que los suicidas islamistas lo habrían sido de haber nacido en otro lugar?

-       Entonces estás diciendo que elegiste un destino que no te gustaba para seguir vivo. ¿Cómo puedes continuar con estas reglas, acatar algo que no compartes?

-       Porque es mi pueblo, soy un lobo – Jensen parecía relatarlo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

        Jared estaba molesto ante tanta parsimonia. Jensen estaba admitiendo que no estaba de acuerdo con ciertos métodos de los lobos, pero los aceptaba y los justificaba porque ese había sido su destino. Él no podía creer que si Misha hubiera sido de otra manera, lo hubiera seguido simplemente para ser aceptado, pero por otro lado, Misha no era así. No sabía qué habría hecho en su lugar.

-       Vente conmigo –tal vez el encierro lo había vuelto loco, pero habló sin cavilar -. Aún estás a tiempo, puedes cambiar.

-       No –Jensen se levantó y habló con seriedad -. Sheppard no me lo perdonaría, ni a vosotros.

        Jared no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Se levantó y se puso delante de Jensen antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-       Sé que eres bueno, Jensen. Si lo que me has contado es cierto, estás tan atrapado como yo.

-       Yo creo en este plan, creo en el pacto –a pesar de que intentaba parecer muy seguro, sólo lo consiguió a medias-. Nos ayudará a todos.

        Jared no estaba muy seguro de ello. En la historia de Jensen había notado la transformación de su líder. Haría cualquier cosa por conseguir su ejército y esta idea parecía haberlo vuelto un loco obsesivo.  Estaba frente a él y quería pegarle por ser tan cobarde, pero no podía hacer nada.

-       ¿Y si intentara escapar?

-       No me subestimes –Jensen pasó por su lado casi sin mirarlo, salió por la puerta que luego cerró con llave y sus pasos se perdieron por las escaleras.

 

                 Volvió por la noche con una bandeja entre las manos. La habitación estaba en silencio y oscura, salvo por una pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama que permanecía encendida. Jensen dejó la bandeja en la mesa y observó la cama. Jared estaba acostado y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que dormía plácidamente como un niño.

                 No pudo evitar sonreír. Pese a que era reivindicativo, demasiado íntegro y le daba dolores de cabeza, le gustaba. Era su tipo. Parecía divertido, y guardaba dentro un átomo de inocencia que no sacaba a pasear demasiado. Se notaba que el mundo en el que ahora vivían los había cambiado a ambos, sin embargo Jared había salido ganando. Él no podía mostrarse vulnerable, y se arrepentía de haber enseñado su corazón al contarle a Jared su historia. Necesitaba que lo respetara, pero por otra parte odiaba que le tuviera miedo.

                 Rozó su brazo para despertarlo sin ser demasiado brusco, notando cómo abría poco a poco los ojos.

-       La cena –susurró.

-       ¿También te vas a quedar conmigo? –las palabras fueron largas entre bostezos.

-       Si tú quieres –esa manía suya de intentar no obligarle hacía que pareciera suave como el algodón, todo lo contrario de lo que quería infundir-. Si vamos a discutir, no me quedaré.

-       Me gusta discutir –añadió mientras se levantaba.

        Jensen estuvo tentado de sonreír, pero no se lo permitió. Jared parecía dispuesto a llevarle la contraria en todo, y hasta parecía que disfrutaba.

-       Aún soy tu carcelero – añadió sentándose en una silla, intentando que Jared lo imitara.

El joven se sentó con él, pero no dijo nada. Empezó a comer en silencio con la mirada fija en el plato.

-       ¿Es que no puedes hablar sin discutir? –lo estaba volviendo loco.

-       Debería hablar cuando mi carcelero me lo pida, ¿No crees?

-       Está bien. Me estás probando, chico valiente. Estás enfadado porque soy un capullo, y porque no puedes salvarme. Asúmelo, pero aún te quedan cinco días que aguantarme.

-       Sí, y luego tú y tu pueblo nos chuparéis la sangre como langostas.

-       Bueno, pues ya que no puede chuparse otra cosa –podría pegarle, pero prefería utilizar su misma táctica y dejar que ocurriera justo lo que esperaba.

Jared levantó una ceja, señal de que estaba indignado, y empezó a bufar como un toro.

-       Vale, ya sé para lo que me quieres ¡No hace falta que lo repitas!

-       ¿Ves? Estamos discutiendo –Jensen abrió los brazos ante la obviedad.

-       ¡Porque eres un cerdo! Te escondes en tu clan, pero no aguantarías una pelea de verdad, sin armas, ni tíos forzudos que te acompañen. Apuesto a que yo puedo contigo.

        Le estaba retando, y seguramente era una tontería intentarlo. Jared era un chico muy alto y fuerte. Se notaba que hacía trabajo físico, y podría quitarle la llave y escaparse si conseguía dejarlo K.O. Aunque la culpa era suya, por soltarlo desde el principio, y hasta él debía saber que no llegaría muy lejos con los lobos armados fuera de la habitación. Ponía en duda su fuerza, y él era un lobo, no un recolector.

-       Está bien. Vamos a ver si el corderito es un lobo disfrazado –Jensen se preparó los brazos en señal de defensa. Había aprendido a luchar en las lecciones que se daban normalmente en la fábrica, aunque Sheppard no ponía todo su ímpetu en él.

        Jared lo agarró de los hombros y Jensen tuvo que separar los brazos y agarrarlos a su cintura para que no lo derribara. El combate empezaba fuerte, y él no se lo esperaba. Los brazos de Jared eran grandes y marcados, más aún con la camiseta limpia que le había dejado esa mañana y que le venía algo pequeña. Las venas se le hincharon por la fuerza y su cara enrojeció. Le asestó un par de golpes y Jensen se defendió. Seguramente le quedarían morados dolorosos ¿Qué iba a decirle a sus compañeros? ¿Que su prisionero le había zurrado? Tomó aire y pegó él, haciendo que Jared se tambaleara un poco. Su defensa no era muy fuerte y Jensen aprovechó para hacerle una llave y caer sobre él.

        El cuerpo pesado del joven hizo que el suelo temblara, y más con Jensen sentado sobre él para inmovilizarlo. Pasó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y apretó sus muñecas con las manos para que no se soltara. Jared sudaba y respiraba con dificultad.

        Estaba encima de él y no podía escaparse. Había ganado y podía decidir su castigo. Podía darle una paliza y dejarle claro quién mandaba allí, pero el cuerpo sudado y apretado de Jared, el pelo húmedo sobre su frente y sus labios, lo volvieron volátil y blando, como si no tuviera fuerza dentro de él.

        Apoyó su frente en la del joven sin dejar de atraparle los brazos y quedaron cara a cara con las manos sobre sus cabezas. El olor de ambos se mezclaba con el calor de la riña que emanaba  de sus cuerpos. El pecho grande de Jared acoplando el suyo como dos piezas de un puzzle. Llevó sus labios a su oreja para susurrar.

-       ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de juzgarme? No sé si me odias por lo que soy, o me tienes lástima por lo que no he sido capaz de ser –parecía triste, su voz no escondía odio ni violencia.

        Notó el corazón de Jared vibrar por sus palabras y su entrepierna se agitó debajo de él.      Deseaba hacerlo desde la primera vez que lo vio, incluso cuando sabía que estaban en bandos distintos. Lo cierto es que estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar aquella vez en la cama, pero no podía poseer a Jared de ese modo, necesitaba una señal para saber que estaba con él. Que no abrazaría un cuerpo vacío, sin alma.

 

**Capítulo 4: Dejarse llevar y no pensar.**

 

                 Lo atrapó entre sus labios buscando esa señal y esta vez el beso fue recíproco y con una fuerza que derribaría murallas. Jared lo dejó entrar en su boca, dejó que sus labios lo colmaran y la excitación y el calor de la pelea hicieron el resto. No lo soltó; se restregaba sobre él haciendo que su polla despertara y mandara señales placenteras a cada poro de su piel.

                 Paró el beso para mirarlo a los ojos. Quería intuir cada pensamiento que cruzara su mente, pero sólo veía unos labios hinchados y los ojos empequeñecidos por el deseo. Bajó la guardia y soltó un poco sus muñecas permitiendo que Jared bajara los brazos y lo cogiera de la cintura dándole la vuelta. Ahí tuvo su señal. Ahora era su espalda la que estaba pegada al suelo y los labios de Jared los que guiaban un nuevo beso. Se trataba de una lucha por el control, aunque ambos estaban excitados por la fuerza y la decisión del otro.

Jared fue subiendo sus enormes manos por su costado y  pecho mientras la lengua recorría cada recoveco de su boca. A veces le mordía los labios o la barbilla dejando un reguero de saliva por donde pasaba. Cualquiera habría dicho que Jared era el lobo y no él.

                 Le encantaba. Se había sentido tan solo que el contacto de otro cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo estaba despertando todos sus músculos. Sin embargo había algo que todavía no podía pasar por alto. Era orgulloso y le habían enseñado a desconfiar prácticamente de todo en ese tiempo, por lo que puso las manos entre su pecho y el de Jared, separándose de él.

-       No, no puedo –dijo.

-       Esta vez quiero –Jared se había quedado descompuesto -¡Te juro que lo quiero!

-       Lo sé –su voz era áspera. Él también quería seguir, pero ¿Qué significado tendría para cada uno de ellos?-. También sé que aún intentas convencerme, convertirme en quién tú quieres que sea. Te morirás si follamos y aún así no cambio, ¿no?

        Jared se levantó con la mirada perdida, pensativa. Quizás analizaba sus palabras, o más bien buscaba algo que decir. No parecía seguro.

-       Si no hacemos nada, tampoco funcionará – dijo mirándole a los ojos. Jensen también se había puesto de pie, necesitaba mantener su autoridad –. Tú serás un lobo, y yo tendré que aceptar lo que me pidan si quiero vivir.

-       Entonces me odiarás, y te odiarías a ti mismo si hubiéramos hecho esto, Jared –su voz era distinta, con un deje triste al final como si de verdad lo sintiera-. No puedo negar la atracción que hay entre nosotros, porque nos atrapa incluso cuando nos peleamos. Nos gusta odiarnos, pero eso sólo esconde la verdad. Somos tan distintos que lo que hagamos no significará lo mismo para uno que para el otro.

-       ¿Hablas de ti o de mí?

        No lo sabía. Pretendía protegerle al negarse a aquello, pero quizás hablaba de él. No podía implicarse de ninguna manera o sería expulsado. ¿Y si sentía algo al estar con Jared y era incapaz de cumplir una orden?

-       Ya veo –parecía capaz de leerlo en sus pupilas –. Entonces está funcionando. Te estoy cambiando, Jensen.

        No quería averiguarlo. Su seguridad estaba allí. No es que estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que Mark proclamaba, pero le había salvado la vida y tenía una deuda con él. Sabía que los métodos de los lobos eran drásticos y violentos, sin embargo creía en su fondo y él como todos deseaba vengarse. No pensaba que Jared no quisiera venganza. Él también había perdido a mucha gente, estaba seguro, pero no era capaz de dejarse llevar por su odio. Era tan fácil seguir adelante cuando otra familia se hacía cargo de ti que había dejado de lado su obsesión para preocuparse por otros. Eso le honraba.

        Caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir, dándose cuenta de lo rápido que salía huyendo cuando Jared decía algo que llevaba parte de verdad, pero el alto no se lo permitió. Se puso delante dulcificando su mirada al hablar.

-       Me da lo mismo, te lo juro. Sólo quiero pasar lo que me quede en este mundo del mejor modo. Sabes mis intenciones, pero no volveré a molestarte con ellas si es lo que quieres.

        Parecía disculparse, sin embargo Jensen siguió su curso, moviendo la mano hacia la puerta cerrada. No tenía miedo de que Jared lo derribara de nuevo y consiguiera salir. Había hombres en cada esquina y él debía intuirlo. Tenía miedo de que finalmente se rindiera con él y sólo dejara que pasara lo que tenía que pasar mientras estuvieran allí. Tenía miedo de que se fuera y  no pudiera  volver a sentir lo mismo nunca más.

-       Al menos quédate a dormir –suspiró –. Átame si no te fías. Haz lo que quieras, pero no me dejes solo otra vez.

        Sabía qué era esa sensación. Él la sentía cada noche cuando sabía que no había nadie más en ese cuarto y que no podía escaparse de ese nuevo mundo. Sus músculos se paralizaron y ya no sintió ganas de huir. Sería tan cálido dormir con alguien después de tanto tiempo.

-       No voy a atarte, y no quiero que volvamos a golpearnos hasta acabar rendidos. Entiende mi postura y yo entenderé la tuya. Cuando llegue el pacto te prometo hacer lo mejor para ambos.

        Jared bajó los hombros eliminando la tensión y se separó un poco de la puerta. Sin dejar de mirarlo para que lo siguiera, se metió en la cama con cuidado dejando suficiente espacio para él. Jensen abrió la colcha y entró despacio, descubriendo la suavidad de sus sábanas y notando cómo se adueñaban de él relajándolo por completo. Se volvió para mirar el enorme cuerpo que tenía al lado. Jared yacía de lado mirando a la ventana, algo separado de él. Le estaba dejando su espacio, señal de que había escuchado atentamente sus palabras.

        Era extraño. Se moría de ganas de abrazar ese cuerpo duro y varonil, pero a la vez obligaba a sus músculos a no caer rendidos ante tal añoranza. No se trataba sólo de lo mucho que echaba de menos esas pequeñas cosas. Jared le encantaba. Era su tipo de hombre y se le veía seguro, aunque algo obstinado. Era como un muro que nadie podría derribar.

        Se durmió pensando que el joven sería un lobo increíble, que a Sheppard le agradaría tenerle y a él todavía más, pero sabía que era casi imposible que Jared aceptara tal cosa.  

 

       

        Por la mañana todo era diferente. Jared había decidido ocupar su espacio personal sin importarle lo  más mínimo que su entrepierna estuviera rozando el culo de Jensen y sus manos agarraran su cintura con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que alguien se lo quitara. Ahora era Jensen el que estaba atrapado, aunque con algo de ventaja porque Jared no había hecho ningún movimiento para escapar, de hecho seguía durmiendo con la boca abierta. Intentó darse la vuelta, pero tenía demasiado peso casi encima de él, de modo que tuvo que hacer lo que no quería; Despertarle y aceptar que estaba atrapado.

-       Jared –susurró. No quería propiciar un movimiento brusco teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que se encontraba -. Suéltame. No me dejas moverme.

        Los enormes brazos comenzaron a moverse y su dueño bostezó estirándolos y liberando a Jensen, aunque éste siguió acostado en su lado sin darse la vuelta. Jared abrió los ojos. Parecía que había escuchado las palabras del rubio. Se acercó de nuevo a él, pero esta vez con otra intención. Arrimó sus labios a su oído para que lo escuchara. Deseaba averiguar si Jensen sólo quería librarse de él o si en realidad se sentía más bien incómodo.

-       Deberías dejar que me acercara más a ti –nunca perdía la esperanza.

-       Voy a traerte algo de comer –Jensen se levantó corriendo y salió de la habitación cerrándola con llave.

        Apoyado en la puerta se dio cuenta de que había perdido toda la autoridad que tenía con Jared. Había cometido tantos errores. Se había sincerado con él, había luchado cuerpo a cuerpo sin castigarle por haber perdido y encima se le notaba demasiado que lo deseaba, pero nunca había intentado forzarlo. Cada vez que deseaba demostrar su fuerza, seguir las reglas que los lobos le habían establecido, acababa echándose atrás. Jared lo debilitaba, y si Mark llegaba a conocer aquello tomaría medidas. Quizás fuera lo mejor aunque no estaba preparado para perderlo ni para que le hicieran daño. Tenía un gran problema.

        Por lo pronto decidió aumentar la distancia con él dejándole el desayuno en el suelo mientras se aseaba. Podría habérselo pedido a otro lobo, pero entonces descubrirían que no mantenía a Jared atado como cuando llegó. Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había soltado sin apenas conocerlo. Puede que él tuviera razón y que fuera demasiado humano.

 

 

 

 

 

**Capítulo 5: Decisiones**

 

        Jim caminaba por el largo pasillo que unía la oficina de Jeff y las habitaciones de los ciudadanos que se dedicaban a recolectar y cuidar a los animales, cocinar, limpiar y enseñar. Había algunos niños en el poblado, pero las leyes no habían descuidado la educación de los más pequeños. Misha les enseñaría a leer y escribir y había algunas mujeres que ya habían sido maestras anteriormente. El único punto que se estaba descuidando en los últimos días era el de la salud, que corría a cargo de Jared. Era un gran alivio que nadie estuviera gravemente enfermo esa semana.

        Llegó a la pequeña estancia que servía de sala de reuniones donde se votaban las leyes y se tomaban las decisiones más trascendentales para el pueblo. Llamó a la puerta y cuando lo invitaron a entrar la abrió sin vacilar. Su relación con Jeffrey en esos últimos meses había sido cordial y amistosa. Realmente lo admiraba.

         Había sido una leyenda del baloncesto en la universidad y se dedicaba a entrenar a chicos con problemas en San Antonio. Jim había tenido contacto con él como policía de la ciudad y reconocía que era un hombre recto y sobreprotector, aunque nunca habían sido demasiado cercanos. Ahora lo veía sumamente preocupado. Podría decir que incluso más que el primer día que se encontraron tras el suceso, cerca de la comisaría. Lejos de estar muerto de miedo, se sentía frustrado por sólo haber salvado a dos de sus “chicos”, como él los llamaba. Cualquiera habría dicho que aquello era lo más cercano a un milagro teniendo en cuenta a lo que se habían enfrentado. Jeffrey no se deprimió y se levantó al día siguiente con un plan detallado sobre cómo tenían que vivir y qué tenían que hacer para seguir adelante.

        Cuando Jim lo miró supo que estaba tenso, que buscaba la mejor solución para todos, pero que le costaba horrores llegar a ella.

-       ¿Por qué has preparado esta reunión sin Misha? –preguntó.

-       Porque quiero saber tú opinión sin que la suya te condicione. ¿Qué debemos hacer?- la voz del líder se hizo pesada y temblorosa.

-       Jared es muy importante para esta comunidad. Quizás deberíamos intentarlo.

-       No quiero que me hables como policía, Jim. Sabes que yo no lo dejaría atrás. Estuve en el ejército. Quiero que me hables como consejero de la tribu, pensando en todos los demás.

-       Sólo pienso lo que pasará si no vamos. Puede que no lo maten, Jeff. Quizás lo torturen hasta llegar a nosotros, ¿Es eso mejor? –Jeffrey se puso las manos en la cara. No tenía demasiadas alternativas. Sus compañeros tenían razón. Jared era demasiado importante para dejarlo atrás y tampoco confiaban en su seguridad si decidían no arriesgarse.

-       De todos modos tendremos que tomar algunas medidas –añadió.

-       Lo sé.

 

 

        Pasó toda la tarde sin acercarse a su alcoba, intentando disimular estar ocupado con tareas que no quería realizar. Los soldados podían hacerlas por él, ya que consideraban a Jensen cómo una prolongación de Sheppard, y siempre lo tomaban en serio. Realmente quería estar alejado de Jared. No sabía lo que podía ocurrir si estaba cerca de él. Sentía aflicción cada vez que pensaba que lo había dejado sólo, sobretodo si recordaba que no le había llevado comida desde el desayuno. Lo estaba castigando cuando la culpa había sido sólo suya. Él había demostrado ser más débil de lo que nunca imaginó.

        Estaba anocheciendo cuando volvió a la habitación. Abrió con la llave, comprobando que Jared estaba tumbado en la cama mirando hacia el techo. No esperaba algo tan dramático como que se tirara a sus pies llorando, pero ese pasotismo lo descolocó por completo. No dijo nada, ni siquiera se volvió para mirarle.

         Le temblaba la voz y no podía imaginar nada peor. Quería infundir respeto en el chico, pero sus sentimientos lo traicionaban.

-       Te traigo algo de comer. Estarás hambriento.-dijo de la forma más seca que pudo, pero no halló una respuesta -. Jared, tienes que comer –quizás si lo intentaba varias veces acabaría obteniendo su premio.

        El joven se volvió hacia él sin levantarse de la cama. Sus ojos estaban cargados de ira y frustración. Era obvio que estaba enfadado, pero Jensen no debía preocuparse más. Había derribado todas sus barreras y si hacía algo más por él no le quedaría nada para defenderse.

-       No comas si no quieres –añadió intentando parecer drástico. Dejó el plato en la mesa que había delante de la cama y se dispuso a salir. Jared podía comer, ahora estaba en sus manos.

        Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se fue a dormir a otra habitación. La mala suerte parecía perseguirlo pues justo cuando iba a desnudarse una silueta apareció en el quicio de la puerta.

-       ¿No te gusta tu regalo?

-       ¡Mark! –habían hablado muy poco desde el día que apresaron a Jared.

-       Pensaba que era tu tipo. Bueno no es que yo sepa mucho, pero tal y como estamos es lo mejor que podrías tener.

                 Quiso decirle que era lo mejor que podría desear, pero que llegaba tarde. En ese mundo, él y Jared nunca podrían conseguir lo que deseaban. Él ni siquiera sabía lo que era, pero no pudo decirlo.

-       Me ha dejado exhausto –era más fácil así.

-       Me parece bien que lleves las riendas, Ackles. Deberías llevarlas siempre, de hecho.

-       ¿Qué quieres decir? –odiaba cuando le daba consejos escondidos en un halo paternal.

-       Por mucho que no quieras aprovecharlo una vez más, no es conveniente que lo dejes en tu cama y te vayas. Aquí mandas tú. Déjalo en el suelo y acuéstate a dormir.

        Jensen no entendía a su jefe. Jared no era un paquete que se pudiera tirar en el suelo. A veces le daba miedo, parecía haber perdido totalmente la empatía.

-       Bueno, es una persona –fue lo único que pudo decir sin recriminarle nada a Sheppard.

-       Sé lo que piensas. Soy más humano de lo que crees, pero él es un prisionero y habría que dejarle las cosas claras, por si acaso.

        Genial. Estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Jared le gritaba y le daba lecciones cuando le daba la gana y ni siquiera sabía cómo había ocurrido. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar qué pasaría si Mark pensaba que era un blando.

-       Vale.  Haré que me tema.

-       Buen chico.

 

        Entró a la habitación con cuidado y sólo encendió la lámpara que había en la mesilla de noche. Si tenía suerte, Jared no se despertaría y no tendría que aguantar su cara de palo una vez más.

        Era horrible intentar no hacer ruido para entrar en su propia cama. ¿Qué imagen estaba ofreciendo? Era un hombre maduro, entrenado y duro, pero se estaba comportando como un niño con un trauma. Debería haber echado a Jared de su cama, aunque debería haber hecho cientos de cosas antes y sin embargo no las hizo, de modo que no perdía nada por seguir siendo un cobarde un poco más.

        Se quedó tendido cerca del borde mirando al techo, imaginando una vida que se derrumbó unos meses antes. Si hubiera conocido a Jared entonces lo habría invitado a una copa. Llevaría una camisa de marca y habrían ido a un local de moda. Esa habría sido una buena primera impresión. Mucho mejor que ser secuestrado y maniatado a su cama, donde va a parar.

        Los ojos le pesaban, pero no podía dormir. Iba a ser una noche sumamente larga si seguía pensando en cosas que ya no podían pasar.

-       Me rindo – la voz se escuchó en el silencio como si retumbara en las paredes.

        Jensen se dio cuenta de que Jared no dormía, si no que estaba mirando a un punto muy cercano al suyo, quizás pensando igual que él. No pudo decir nada, aunque intuía a qué se refería.

-       Dije que no te molestaría y sin embargo lo intenté esta mañana. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

Quería llorar. Aún estaba allí. Aún era el chico que quería tener hijos y dos caballos. ¿Qué le había llevado a ser así? Prefirió no mostrar un corazón que estaba allí a estar sólo. Pensó que nunca podría llegar a amar nada, que ya se había acabado, que todo sentimiento se había marchado con la humanidad.

-       Nunca dejes de luchar – lo dijo serio, en voz baja. Una pizca de esperanza estalló en su voz. Lo dijo porque lo pensaba, pero no sabía si quería decirlo.

Jared se volvió para mirarlo, pero él no hizo nada. Parecía sorprendido.

-       Es lo que hace que tú estés donde estás, y yo dónde estoy. Ya no existo, Jared. Lo que era se fue con ellos.

-       ¡Maldito cabezota! –le enfadaba. Siempre estaban dándole vueltas a lo mismo - ¿por qué coño no te dejas ayudar?

        Jared lo cogió de la camiseta. Parecía furioso. Tenía tanta fuerza dentro que hizo que Jensen se diera la vuelta, quedando de lado hacia él. Los ojos pardos no dejaban de mirarlo, envueltos en lágrimas.

-       ¡Deja de ser un cobarde y haz lo que quieres, no lo que te mandan hacer! –las manos seguían estirándole de la camiseta, zarandeándolo un poco.

        No paraba de llorar, lágrimas de pena y furia se mezclaban con su voz entrecortada pero fuerte.

-       No eres como ellos. Sé que me deseas, que no vas a hacerme daño. Supe que no me harías daño aún cuando eras un capullo y un egocéntrico. No puedes fingir –tuvo que callarse o la alteración lo ahogaría. Necesitaba una respuesta y no aceptaría lo de siempre –. No puedes huir de mí, ya no puedes.

Jared suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la suya. Lo había soltado, pero su cara estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir las lágrimas saladas mezcladas con el sudor.

De repente decidió. Decidió sonreír, y ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía. Quizás porque su cuerpo temblaba junto al de Jared y ya no era capaz de razonar nada más.

-       Eso debería decirlo yo, aún soy tu carcelero –podría ser una orden, pero no con esa voz suave y esa sonrisa.

-       Acéptalo. Nunca lo has sido. He venido a salvarte así que tienes que dejarte, Jensen. Déjate.

        Decisiones. Era su momento. Podría haber tirado a un lado a Jared para volver a atarlo a la cama como un prisionero. Podía elegir a los lobos y marcarlo, golpearlo hasta que sangrara para que entendiera que había decidido mandar. No hizo nada de eso, porque si hubiera querido lo habría hecho mucho antes. No quería y fue valiente por primera vez, o así lo sintió.

        Atrapó los labios de Jared entre los suyos recogiendo las últimas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, devorando su boca con avidez, con urgencia. Las manos del más joven se posaron en su cintura y ambos se levantaron. Se besaron sentados en la cama, lento y con cuidado, de mil formas distintas. Las manos recorrieron la cintura del otro acariciando con suavidad.

        Los dos anhelaban esa sensación suave y cosquillosa de los dedos amasando los músculos de otro cuerpo, aceptando su calor.

 

 

**Capítulo 6: Deseos y piel.**

        Tumbó a Jared sobre la cama. La visión de su enorme torso ocupando casi todo el colchón le dio una perspectiva que no había tenido antes. Sus caderas marcadas se alzaban un poco exhibiendo su paquete, que se adivinaba considerable. Deseaba verlo desnudo, acariciar su pecho y su ombligo y liberarlo por fin de esos pantalones gastados. Necesitaba tocar otra polla con tanta urgencia, que le temblaban los dedos.

        Volvió a besarle, ésta vez de forma lánguida, dejando sus labios húmedos y calientes. Ese beso consiguió que se calmara y le dejara hacer. Jared no era tonto y sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Jensen necesitaba tomar el control.  

        Metió las manos por debajo de su camiseta separándola de su pecho sudoroso mientras le llenaba el cuello y la clavícula de besos cortos. A veces usaba la punta de la lengua y Jared se estremecía levantando aún más las caderas, rogando sin palabras un poco de fricción.

        Jensen le quitó la camiseta y admiró su tórax. Estaba moreno y liso como una tabla. Bajó con la boca por su cuello y su pecho, deseoso de lamer sus pezones y sentir cómo Jared se agitaba debajo de él. Utilizó la lengua para lubricarlos y luego los mordió con cuidado. Jared ahogó un gemido y se revolvió arrastrando las sábanas. Era una gozada ver cómo cerraba los puños intentando atrapar ese instante.

        Era el momento de dar un paso más, de modo que Jensen se quitó la camiseta y apresó los brazos de Jared, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Los pechos desnudos se rozaron calientes y sudorosos. Jensen aprovechó para acompañar ese movimiento con un vaivén de caderas que estaba haciendo que el pene de Jared creciera a un ritmo frenético, pero el suyo no se quedaba atrás. Los pantalones le molestaban y hacían que ansiara todavía más que su miembro tocara el de Jared sin ninguna tela de por medio.

        Le soltó las manos y se levantó un poco para bajarle los pantalones. La erección apareció como un resorte luchando por escapar de los calzoncillos. Le acarició el pelo, las mejillas  y el cuello mientras seguía restregándose contra sus caderas. Al verse liberado, Jared bajó las manos hasta su trasero y se lo acarició por encima del pantalón masajeando sus glúteos sin demasiada presión. Jensen dio un respingo y dejó que las manos varoniles le bajaran los pantalones. No llevaba calzoncillos así que sus dedos largos acariciaron su culo y su entrada de un modo todavía algo inocente mientras su erección se humedecía contra la del moreno.

        No dejaba de besarlo mientras Jared le acariciaba el tronco y el glande por primera vez como si lo probara. Sus labios y sus manos no daban abasto. Quería acariciar cada centímetro de su piel. Temía tanto que se le escapara, o que sólo fuera un sueño, que debía memorizar cada marca, cada músculo. 

        No necesitó mucho para darse cuenta de que le volvía loco que le mordiera la oreja y el cuello, que lo marcara mientras se hacía un hueco para masturbarle.

-       Eres el mejor regalo del mundo –susurró contra su oreja.

        No intentaba tratarlo como a una posesión y Jared lo entendió enseguida. Eso era lo que pretendían que fuera para él, pero en ese momento ser un regalo era algo más. Era algo espiritual porque ambos lo compartían voluntariamente. Jared rió por primera vez en meses. Sentía electricidad hasta en la punta de los dedos.

-       Tú eres un carcelero pésimo –añadió.

Todo lo que intentaba evitar estaba ante sus ojos, y era maravilloso.

-       Quiero tocarte, Jared.

         Aceptó levantando las caderas para que Jensen le quitara el calzoncillo. Lo hizo,  y Jared volvió a tumbarse dejando que las manos de Jensen jugaran con su erección acariciándola de un modo rítmico y lento, humedeciendo sus dedos para hacerlo mejor. Jensen se había sentado sobre él con las piernas rodeando su cintura. En esa postura su mano podía maniobrar perfectamente acelerando y parando según le guiaran sus gemidos. No dejaba de mirarlo como si fuera una obra de arte perfecta y suya. Su orgasmo estaba un poco más cerca cada vez que se mordía los labios.

        Volvió a tumbarse sobre él. No podía dejar de besarlo. Sentía descargas cada vez que lo hacía, su estómago se contraía y tenía ganas de hundirse en ese instante para siempre. Sus erecciones bailaron juntas, pero esta vez fue Jared el que lo agarró de las caderas para controlar la fricción. El joven gemía y se echaba para atrás, bufando como si disfrutara tanto que temiera no poder controlarse. A veces la punta de su polla acariciaba su entrada sin querer y de una forma rápida, pero Jared se arqueaba extasiado. Si ese movimiento involuntario lo volvía loco, no quería imaginar lo que produciría que lo penetrara hasta el fondo. Recordaba que nadie lo había tocado en meses y se moría. Sólo quería una cosa.

-       Dios, Jared –tenía que decírselo.

        Parecía tan estrecho desde esa posición. Había flexionado un poco las piernas, como si realmente le mostrara el camino, como si se abriera para él.

-       Jensen, fóllame. Vamos, hazlo. –fue aún mejor que él se lo pidiera porque sentir que lo deseaba hizo que la erección de Jensen tomara fuerza.

        Se lamió los dedos y acarició su ano con dulzura, sin intentar meter todavía ninguno dentro de él.  Con la yema del índice acarició sus pliegues intentando que se abriera poco a poco con un leve latido.

-       Más, más –Jared no era capaz de razonar.

        Un dedo se hundió en su interior. Jared hizo un ovillo con las sábanas dejando escapar un pequeño aullido de placer. Su espalda se arqueó mientras su pene vibraba de gusto. Jensen metió dos dedos y dejó que su abertura se acomodara a él.

        Ver a ese hombre enorme y de principios suplicar bañado en sudor que lo penetrara, hizo que todo su mundo se nublara y sólo existiera la necesidad de poseer a Jared y convertirlo en un cachorro manso y satisfecho.

        Sin embargo, no iba a complacerlo tan rápido. No sabía si iba a volver a ocurrir, de modo que no quería quedarse con las ganas de probar algunas cosas. Tenía ante él probablemente el mejor cuerpo que había visto nunca y lo tenía que aprovechar.  Ver cómo el miembro erecto de Jared se humedecía gracias al placer de sus dedos, hizo que el suyo diera un respingo. Mientras lo penetraba con dos dedos a un ritmo algo más constante comenzó a jugar con su glande lubricando sólo la punta para bajar luego hacia su base, convirtiéndolo en una caricia lenta y embriagadora.

       

        Los gemidos de Jared se ahogaban en la habitación. El éxtasis se mezclaba con el sudor y las ganas que tenía de que Jensen lo penetrara de una vez. Abrió los ojos para no perderse ni un segundo de la tortura que le proporcionaba su carcelero y lo que vio estuvo a punto de hacer que se corriera de golpe. Jensen había cogido ambas erecciones y las masturbaba a la vez, lubricando la suya con el líquido pre seminal de Jared. Él también había cerrado los ojos y tenía la boca algo abierta. A veces se lamía los labios como si fuera un niño disfrutando un dulce, otras sacaba sólo la punta de la lengua intentando acompasar su respiración.  Guardaría esa imagen en un rincón de su cerebro que no pudiera envejecer y recurriría a ella hasta el día de su muerte.

 

        Jensen abrió los ojos encontrándose con los pardos del otro. Vio la urgencia en la cara de Jared y supo que si seguía acariciándolo a la vez que se mecía, ambos se correrían sin haber podido hacer nada más.

        Abrió el cajón rezando para que los preservativos que había cogido de una tienda no estuvieran caducados, Por suerte los fabricaban con varios años de caducidad, y recordó  que al cogerlos se había sentido estúpido.  Ninguno de sus compañeros cojeaba de su mismo pie y verlos en el cajón sin usar sólo aumentaría su frustración.

 

        Quiso llorar cuando Jensen dejó de tocarle. Su pecho brillaba por el sudor. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no correrse con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero cuando Jensen empezó a meter la punta de su polla por su abertura supo que pronto perdería esa batalla. Un rayo atravesó su columna y se acompañó de una ola de calor que hizo que se ruborizara. El pene de Jensen entró con cuidado, y hasta el fondo. La segunda vez le levantó las piernas para penetrarle de una estacada, sin mimo y Jared se revolvió aún pegado a la sábana. Puso sus piernas rodeando su cintura y volvió a tumbarse sobre él controlando la penetración y cambiando el ritmo cuando le venía en gana. Era agotador estar siempre a punto de correrse, pero no llegar a ese punto. No era mucho mejor que Jensen le mordiera la barbilla, la oreja o el cuello. Incluso le estaba dejando marcas rojas por culpa del furor que manifestaba.

-       Date la vuelta –ordenó de un modo serio y drástico. Quería dejar claro quién mandaba.

Jared confió en él,  y cuando vio que Jensen lo abandonaba, se puso de espaldas apoyando las manos en la pared y con las piernas flexionadas exhibiendo su magnífico trasero. Su carelero no lo decepcionó. No tardó en volver a la carga agarrándolo de la cintura mientras le daba besos húmedos y largos por toda la espalda.

-       Tienes un culo perfecto –siseó en su oreja.

        A Jared le gustaba su trasero. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba algo como eso. Era difícil teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba y parecía que no había tiempo para algo tan banal. Le volvía loco que Jensen tuviera en cuenta cosas como esas. Su voz enigmática y grave le daba escalofríos.

        Sólo hicieron falta un par de embestidas más para que saliera de su interior, se quitara el condón y se corriera en su espalda. El líquido blanquecino le dio calor y sus piernas temblorosas hicieron que se escurriera hacia abajo, pero Jensen no le dejó caer. Lo sujetó por la cintura. No le importó que estuviera manchado porque su polla reclamaba atención o estallaría de pura frustración. Se agachó detrás de él y acarició su bulto con una mano amasando su erección con rapidez y lamiendo su aún dilatado agujero con suavidad. El contraste de su mano vasta tocándole por delante y su lengua humedeciendo sutilmente su ano por detrás le estaba haciendo convulsionar. Iba a manchar a Jensen, pero éste parecía disfrutar como si de él mismo se tratase, e incluso le daba igual probar su propio sabor de la piel de Jared.

        Era tosco, atrevido y sucio, sin embargo parecía una fantasía que ninguno había cumplido en mucho tiempo y se veía que no habían olvidado cómo se hacía precisamente.

        Jared se corrió en su mano con los nudillos arañando la pared, pero esta vez si que cayó hacia abajo llegando a estar casi acostado boca abajo. Jensen lo observaba con los ojos vidriosos e igual de cansado.

 

        Antes de que dijera algo sobre ducharse, le acarició la nuca. Tenía un pelo espeso y largo que le gustaría acariciar en más noches de sexo, pero intuía que lo que acababan de vivir se perdería como un sueño. No debía ser dulce con él, pero lo deseaba demasiado. Le acarició los hombros para que se relajara y volviera a respirar con normalidad. Olía a él y entonces supo que se había dejado una parte en Jared que nunca recuperaría.

-       Si pudiera secuestrarte para siempre… –murmuró tan bajo que durante un segundo no supo si simplemente lo había pensado.

-       Puedes. Secuestra este momento en tu memoria y no lo dejes escapar –no era a lo que se refería y Jared lo sabía, pero fue mejor que muchas de las cosas que esperaba oír.

-       ¿Quieres que me quede hoy también? –murmuró con una pizca de miedo.

Jared se levantó caminando hacia el baño y se giró para mirarlo. Parecía estar huyendo, pero dejó claro que no era lo que pretendía. Que afrontaba lo que acababan de hacer.

-       Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no me ducho con nadie.

        Nada podía saciarlo, de modo que atrapó a su presa en el camino y dejó que trastabillaran hacia la ducha.

        Le dolía no poder dejar de besarlo, y le daba miedo pasar la noche en vela y enamorarse como un idiota de Jared. No ser un lobo nunca más, y no encajar en la manada. Le daba miedo el rechazo y perderle. Temía que lo vieran con él, y no volver a verlo.

        Temía la mañana y despertar abrazado a él, o que no estuviera. Que hubiera preferido dormir en el suelo. Llevaba demasiados meses con esa estabilidad y ahora era de todo menos estable. Lo temía todo.

 

**Capítulo 7: Evitar la guerra**

       

        Los rayos de sol no lo hicieron más fácil. En dos días se la jugaban, y todo lo que él creía podía irse al garete si no aceptaban sus condiciones. Le había prometido a Jared que haría lo mejor para ambos, que ellos no saldrían perjudicados, pero ¿Qué haría si tuviera que elegir? No quería pensarlo.

        Jared parecía dormir más cómodo que ningún otro día y Jensen decidió darle una sorpresa y traer el desayuno. Esperaba que esta vez no hubiera peleas mientras comían y que pudieran hablar, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía la otra parte. Después de haber visto lo que fueron capaces de hacer en la ducha, deducía que Jared estaría algo más tolerable.

        Abrió la puerta y olvidó cerrarla con llave. Caminó por las escaleras que bajaban hacia la parte amplia que había sido una fábrica de montaje intentando llegar al cubículo en el que habían ubicado la cocina. Había cogido dos tostadas cuando una voz severa lo interrumpió.

-       Jensen, te estaba buscando –a veces pensaba que Sheppard no necesitaba dormir.

-       Mark, son las ocho –musitó con la voz pastosa por el cansancio.

-       Al final tuviste tu juerga. Me alegro –algo así, aunque no era lo que él podía esperar. El británico cruzó los brazos, señal de que iba a decir algo importante.- Será un momento. Me he dado cuenta de que no te he repasado el plan.

Jensen se volvió para mirarlo. Estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado un millón de veces.

-       Llevas meses pensando, y sé que es tarde para cambiar, pero quería decirte…

-       Nunca es tarde, chico. Por eso quería informarte de los cambios.

-       ¿Cambios?

-       Supón que aceptan nuestro trato. Es perfecto porque les ofreceremos protección a cambio de víveres. Serán nuestros camellos de comida –rió-. Un tanto por cien de lo que produzcan a cambio de no atacarlos.

-       Y de defenderlos –añadió Jensen. Así se había hablado anteriormente.

-       A cambio de defendernos a todos cuando esos monstruos regresen ¡Quiero mi ejército! – dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa para demostrar autoridad –. Y no podré tenerlo con los hombres que somos.

-       ¿Vas a reclutar hombres de la aldea? –Jared sería perfecto por su edad y complexión, pero sabía exactamente lo que pensaba. Ni siquiera después de lo que había pasado se uniría a los lobos.

-       No. Nosotros vamos a envejecer, y ellos también. No podremos cumplir con la venganza y no seré feliz ni aunque esté muerto ¿entiendes? Necesito gente que siga siendo un lobo cuando yo no esté. Necesito que nuestra civilización sea la más importante del nuevo mundo y que dure generaciones.

        Jensen tenía miedo de esa idea. Personas como Hitler también la tenían. Toda la gente que con el pretexto de protegerse había decidido atacar y reclutar había acabado instalando un régimen autoritario.

-       Con la excusa del pago de la comida nos llevaremos a sus mujeres y a sus niños. Vamos a enseñarles a ser lobos y a tener descendencia para seguir con esta idea. Debemos sobrevivir eones.

Jensen se había quedado petrificado. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba escuchando.

-       ¿Vas a traerlos contra su voluntad? ¿Vas a violar mujeres para crear a tu nuevo ejército? Con la obligación no conseguirás tu propósito, sólo a gente que preferiría morir que estar aquí.

-       No quiero obligarles –bajó el tono porque podía sentir el pavor de Jensen en su voz-. Quiero hacerles entender que son necesarios para acabar con los visitantes. Todo el mundo tenía familia ahí fuera.

-       Pero no todos quieren luchar. Si crías guerreros se te van a ir de las manos. Verán a sus madres descontentas, sufridoras. Serán  extremadamente violentos. Tendrás máquinas en lugar de hombres.

-       Y acabarán con esos monstruos asesinos.

-       ¿Y si no vuelven? ¿Qué harás si tienes un ejército enorme que dure cientos de años y nunca hay venganza?

Mark se dio la vuelta para irse. No concebía algo así. Necesitaba su guerra, aunque no supiera contra quién luchar.

-       En dos días nos moveremos. Y tendrán que aceptar, Jensen, porque si no será peor.

 

        Subió corriendo las escaleras asegurándose que los hombres seguían medio dormidos y apenas podían escucharle. Abrió la puerta de un tirón comprobando que Jared estaba  en calzoncillos y sentado en la cama.

-       Estaba preocupado-murmuró con cara de sueño -. Te fuiste y no volvías…

-       Vístete –no quería resultar tan autoritario, pero no tenían tiempo.

Jared no parecía entenderlo muy bien.

-       ¿Por qué? Ya me has visto así, Jensen. Incluso con menos ropa ¿No te gusta? –era incapaz de entender a qué se debía esa orden repentina.

-       Vístete, por favor –añadió para que le hiciera caso.

        Se levantó y comenzó a ponerse los vaqueros, pero su gesto era aún desconfiado. Jensen parecía alterado, sin embargo no quería pararse demasiado. Prefería contarle lo que quería decir mientras se ponía la ropa.

-       Sé que no te lo dije porque eras un prisionero, pero hay unas escaleras en la parte de fuera de la fábrica. Nadie te escuchará bajar, nadie podrá verte. La puerta está aquí al lado y yo tengo llave…

-       Jensen -¿le hablaba de irse, de escaparse?

        Hablaba a un ritmo tan rápido que le costaba seguirle. Ya había caminado hacia la puerta mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-       Estamos a las afueras, espero que sepas volver. Aún así no hagas ruido, y corre. Dentro de unos minutos van a salir patrullas a inspeccionar.

El corazón iba a explotarle y Jared le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara. Necesitaba una explicación.

-       Tienes que irte –suspiró al decirlo -. Debes avisar a tu gente. Marchaos lejos, donde no os encuentren.

-       ¿Qué pasa con el plan?

-       Me equivoqué –añadió con melancolía –.  Me han engañado todo este tiempo. Creía que sería bueno, que ambos recibiríamos algo –le miró a los ojos sintiéndose un verdadero imbécil –. Es un engaño. Prometen protección a cambio e víveres, pero quieren a las mujeres y a los niños. Sheppard es capaz de criar un ejército como si tuviera un cultivo. Va a daros un ultimátum si no cumplís.

-       Lo sabía. No estoy aquí por un simple trueque.

-       Si las trae y las obliga a tener hijos con otros lobos, si va a criar a esos niños así…yo intentaré evitarlo, pero no tengo tanto poder, Jared. Ellos son muchos y tienen armas.

-       Ven conmigo.

-       No puedo, se darán cuenta. Debo quedarme y disimular. Te daré más tiempo.

-       ¿Volveremos a vernos? –la pregunta quedó en el aire unos segundos.

-       No lo sé.

        Jared lo besó. Un beso rápido pero que significaba muchas cosas. Cuando terminó, Jared estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa medio melancólica.

-       Lo has hecho al fin, Jensen. Has cambiado para salvarme.

 

                 Corrió todo lo que pudo, aunque sentía las piernas agarrotadas de haber estado encerrado en un espacio mínimo durante días. A veces tenía que parar porque sus pulmones no daban más de sí, pero no dejaba que durara más de un minuto. Sabía que se encontraba a dos horas de su poblado y que tendría que avisarles lo antes posible. No concebía llegar tarde o que por su culpa acabaran sufriendo y ese pensamiento se juntaba con la tensión que sentía por haber dejado a Jensen allí.

                 Era bueno y él lo sabía. Quizás se había acostumbrado a las leyes de su comunidad, pero aún tenía un corazón que no se corrompía fácilmente. Se creyó una mentira para no estar sólo pero, como él, no podía tolerar ciertas injusticias.

                 Llegó a medio día al complejo que habían acotado para vivir. Lo habían adaptado para poder tener animales y estaba cerca de los campos de cultivo que utilizaban para alimentar a toda la tribu. Se encontraba a las afueras de San Antonio, pero totalmente alejado de las fábricas en las que vivían los lobos. Se agarró a los barrotes de la puerta exhausto y sin fuerza. Normalmente había gente fuera haciendo alguna labor o simplemente vigilando, pero era la hora de comer y todos estarían sentados en las grandes mesas del comedor. Buscó un timbre, pero se dio cuenta de que no solían tener visitantes y durante la mañana las puertas permanecían abiertas debido al  ajetreo de  trabajadores que las cruzaba.

-       Misha –intentó gritar pero no le quedaban fuerzas. Hizo ruido en los barrotes mientras llamaba a su amigo –vamos Misha, ábreme.

Misha estaba comiendo con Jeff y algunos hombres más. A veces solía mezclarse con los niños para comer y disfrutaba de sus historias y su emoción, pero era consciente de la importancia que tenía en aquellos momentos tan drásticos. No quería que se echaran atrás en su plan de rescatar a Jared.

De repente escuchó algo, como si una voz familiar sonara algo lejana, traída por el viento. Se excusó, se levantó y salió al jardín mirando hacia la puerta. Tenía una corazonada. En la portalada podía ver una figura casi desmoronada, agotada, con las manos entre los barrotes intentando llamar la atención. La figura era grande y esbelta, parecía un joven. Misha se acercó corriendo porque pensó que podría caerse al suelo en cualquier momento.

-       ¡Jared! –gritó al comprobar que estaba ante su amigo -¡venid, es Jared!

Algunas personas salieron alertadas con los gritos, entre ellas Jeff que corrió hacia la puerta con las llaves en la mano.

-       Voy a abrir, Misha cógelo.

El jefe abrió la puerta y Jared cayó casi aplastando a Misha, que era más pequeño y delgado. Su boca pastosa casi le impedía hablar, pero debía alertar a su pueblo.

-       Tenéis que iros –balbuceó mientras lo conducían dentro.

-       Dios, Jared ¿Cómo has escapado? Te ha dado mucho el sol y estás extenuado. ¡Traedme agua! –ordenó. Parecía que no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que su amigo le decía.

Cuando Misha lo recostó sobre su propia cama, lo agarró de la camiseta antes de que pudiera irse.

-       No habrá trato, tenemos que irnos. Vienen a por nosotros, a por los niños. Quieren un ejército.

        Tardó bastante en entenderle, ya que decía cosas muy seguidas y con poco sentido, pero en  cuanto le dio un poco de agua, Jared se lo contó todo. Incluyó a Jensen en su narración y cómo lo había dejado escapar. Simplemente obvió la noche de sexo que habían compartido. No le parecía apropiado que Misha pensara que había caído ante sus deseos en vez de mantenerse fuerte por ellos. Tampoco conocía a Jensen, de modo que prefería que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

-       Si lo que dices es verdad, se darán cuenta en seguida.

-       Y puede que me sigan el rastro –añadió. Quería dormir un par de horas, pero necesitaba controlar la huida.

-       Descansa. Voy a avisar a Jeff.  Gracias a Dios él no confiaba mucho en el plan de Sheppard y decidió que Jim se llevara a las mujeres y los niños en un autobús. Están a punto de salir. Nosotros les seguiremos en breve. Ah Jared, tenemos armas.

 

**Capítulo 8: La verdad está ante sus ojos.**

 

                 Jensen decidió que tenía que salir para que no notaran nada raro en su comportamiento. Normalmente controlaba algunos asuntos en la fábrica y no había fallado ni un solo día. Además, la habitación estaba demasiado vacía y silenciosa sin Jared. Sólo habían sido seis días, pero eso había supuesto una gran cantidad de horas sin tener contacto con nadie más y ahora podía notarlo por dentro. El vacío y la preocupación se adueñaban de él.

                 Abrió la puerta con disimulo dispuesto a salir haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero pareció no servir de nada. Al pasar el quicio pudo ver que había dos fornidos soldados esperándole fuera. Uno a cada lado de Sheppard.

-       Jensen, amigo –dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-       Mark –no quería parecer nervioso, aunque por dentro temblaba como un flan.

-       Quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana –no esperaba algo así. Mark abrió los brazos como si asumiera su equivocación –ah bueno, y comunicarte el cambio de planes.

        Parecía tan cómodo mientras lo contaba que no podía sospechar nada malo. Se le veía tranquilo y seguro. Jensen esperaba que aquello se debiera a que había recapacitado y elegido la opción correcta.

-       En vista de que has dejado escapar a nuestro prisionero te relego de tus cargos. Menos mal que soy lo bastante inteligente y tú eres como un libro abierto, amigo. Tengo a un hombre siguiendo su rastro. Has facilitado nuestro trabajo muchísimo. No sé por qué no lo pensé antes.

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

-       ¿Cómo lo supiste? –no ganaba demasiado sabiéndolo, pero lo necesitaba.

-       Diría que esta mañana me abriste los ojos, pero lo cierto es que lo de anoche me desconcertó bastante. Aún así siempre lo supe. Desde la primera vez que hablamos lo supe. Sabía que tu corazón y tu compasión te traicionarían.

-       ¿Y por qué confiaste en mí?

-       Porque eres más inteligente que cualquiera de estos soldados –señaló a los hombres que tenía a su lado, sin embargo éstos ni siquiera se inmutaron-. Tenía esperanza.

-       Yo también –murmuró con un halo de arrepentimiento en su voz. No iba a intentar escapar. Sabía perfectamente que estaba rodeado de hombres más fuertes que él. Si iban a matarle al menos no tendría que ver el sufrimiento que iba a crear Sheppard.

-       Encerradle.

        El nuevo plan no le parecía mucho mejor. Los hombres lo empujaron a su propia habitación y le quitaron las llaves cerrando tras él. Podía escucharles bajar las escaleras y a muchos otros fuera encendiendo los motores de los furgones. No iban a tomarse ningún tiempo y teniendo en cuenta el rato que hacía que Jared se había marchado, podrían llegar antes de que incluso pudiera alertar a los suyos.

        Por desgracia él no servía de mucho en esa situación. Intentó forzar la puerta, pero la habían atrancado desde fuera con varios tablones y placas de metal para que no intentara tirarla abajo. Tenía que salir. No podía soportar que mataran a Jared por su culpa y en ese momento se arrepintió de haberse salido del plan. Había dejado que su empatía complicara las cosas, aunque sabía que si Jared veía lo que pretendían hacer se habría arriesgado igualmente. Nunca dejaría de pelear por lo que más quería.

        Lo desesperado de la situación pareció hacer aflorar en él un momento de ingenio. Abrió la ventana y miró hacia afuera comprobando que había unos dos pisos hasta el suelo. No podía saltar aunque tampoco estaba tan alto. Sólo necesitaba algo que le facilitara la tarea de deslizarse por la pared. Se fijó en la cama y ató la sábana de arriba a la que cubría el colchón repitiendo la faena con un par de sábanas más. Luego ató esa cuerda improvisada a la pata de la mesa. Acercó la mesa a la ventana y rezó para que la cuerda aguantase y la mesa no se le cayera en la cabeza mientras bajaba. La cuerda no llegaba al suelo, pero le permitía bajar lo suficiente para saltar sin romperse el cuello.

        Afortunadamente ninguna sábana se rasgó y pudo bajar algunos metros como si estuviera haciendo escalada. Cuando notó que la mesa estaba a punto de llegar a la altura de la ventana y acabaría cayendo saltó. Sentía que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Rezó para que los lobos hubieran dejado algún tipo de transporte o nunca podría disminuir la ventaja que estos llevaban. Aún así le era muy difícil llegar antes que ellos, así que quizás su ayuda no sirviera de nada ante la superioridad de “sus compañeros”.

        Si se hubiera quedado quizás Sheppard habría acabado perdonándolo, pero si luchaba contra él no iba a tener clemencia. Esperaba que pudiera recordarle un par de cosas. Esperaba tener una idea mejor, una que hiciera que Mark cambiara de opinión, ya que nunca ganarían a todos esos soldados con la fuerza.

 

Jared llevaba unos cinco minutos recostado cuando Misha volvió a su habitación.

-       El autobús saldrá en media hora. Están subiendo comida y agua. Puedes ir con ellos si quieres.

-       No –lo tenía muy claro-. Me estás mintiendo, Misha. Jeff va a quedarse a esperar ¿verdad? Por eso habéis cogido armas.

-       Queremos defender a los nuestros, sólo eso. Si nos siguen estamos perdidos –Misha hablaba con calma pese a que no era demasiado partidario de la violencia.

-       Quiero estar aquí. Si Jensen está con ellos…

-       No quieres que le pase nada – su amigo comprendió que el vínculo que habían compartido en esa oscura habitación había sido más grande de lo que Jared le había contado.

-       Él era un egocéntrico y un insensible, pero lo peor es que eso no era real. Peleamos, nos besamos y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que nos estaba pasando. ¿Cuánta distancia hay entre el odio más profundo y la atracción más letal? La cuestión es que ha arriesgado su vida por mí, y sólo ha tenido que pasar una semana. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo haría falta en nuestro pasado para encontrar a alguien que hiciera algo así?

-       Probablemente un millón de años –Misha movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación. No sólo por lo de Jensen sino por la idea que tenía Jared de quedarse con ellos a esperar. Además no eran más de diez hombres fuertes y los lobos serían al menos el doble y estarían más preparados.

       

        Salió de la habitación con las energías renovadas aunque aún estuviera cansado. Tenía que resistir. Vio a Jeff mirando al horizonte.Ni siquiera lo miró cuando se puso a su lado, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba allí.

-       Quiero que sepas que íbamos a ir a por ti. Simplemente tomé medidas por si nos engañaban.

-       Hiciste bien – dijo con voz pensativa- Y si os hubierais ido no te lo reprocharía. Habría sido lo mejor. Podríais estar muy lejos.

-       Si algo he aprendido en el ejército es que un hombre leal nunca deja a un compañero atrás. Un hombre leal lo apoya aunque vaya a perder, o a morir. Al principio tuve miedo de que pudieran matarme, pero luego entendí que tampoco podría vivir sabiendo que te había abandonado.

        Sentía que Jeffrey era uno de esos hombres importantes. Un Napoleón moderno, un William Wallace que lucharía por su pueblo y tomaría las mejores decisiones, pero que no se rendiría.

-       Vamos a hacer historia.

        Esta vez Jeffrey sí que lo miró. Sentía la confianza de sus ojos clavada en los suyos y supo que esa nueva civilización tenía que perdurar.

 

        No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando escucharon el rugir de unos motores acercarse a la zona. Ante la quietud y la seguridad de que nadie más vivía cerca supieron que efectivamente habían seguido a Jared y les habían encontrado.

-       ¡Que se vaya el autobús! No podemos esperar más –ordenó Jeff.

        Jim recogió las últimas provisiones y cerró las puertas arrancando con cuidado. El vehículo se marchó por la parte de atrás del complejo a pesar de que no había carretera y tuvo que atravesar los campos. Fue la manera más fácil de hacer que pasara desapercibido. Misha entregó a Jared una escopeta.

-       Ahora sí que estamos en Texas –dijo medio en broma.

-       Vamos por delante. Tenemos que entretenerlos. Lo más importante es que nuestra gente pueda escapar.

        Los furgones atravesaron la puerta como si estuviera hecha de papel. Rompieron su muralla, pero no hicieron que  se intimidaran. Los dos vehículos se colocaron a los lados del semicírculo que formaban los hombres que, escopeta en mano, controlaban la situación.

        Los lobos fueron bajando y poniéndose delante de ellos, pero sin llegar a acorralarlos. Sheppard fue el último en bajar. Era inteligente, aunque frente a los demás se lo veía en clara desventaja física. Miró a los hombres con cierta sorpresa antes de hablar con su habitual deje.

-       Jared, amigo. Qué bueno verte de nuevo.

        Jared gruñó. No soportaba a la gente que hablaba con una doble intención. Ellos tenían armas. Jeffrey había demostrado su inteligencia equipándose para la ocasión. Ahora ambos bandos estaban a la par, aunque los lobos seguían siendo más.

-       Podemos disparar y ver qué pasa –dijo con confianza. Sabía que Mark no se arriesgaría a una batalla campal. Sobretodo si él estaba en medio.

-       Todos tenemos juguetes ¿Por qué no charlar un ratito?

Jeff se adelantó a la formación demostrando que era el líder.

-       Ya no tenemos nada que queráis y estamos armados. Lo ético sería largarse.

-       ¿Te refieres a ese autobús que mis chicos han interceptado aquí detrás? – hizo un gesto con el dedo y avanzó un paso para estar a la altura de Jeff –. Mala idea lo de dejar al mando a un poli retirado.

Eso se lo ponía un poco difícil, pero ninguno se acobardó. Sheppard aún estaba en medio de las balas.

-       Si te matamos no tendrás ejército que construir. Todos perdemos.

-       Por eso mismo. Vamos a ganar  ¿Vale? ¡Bajad las armas! –sus hombres le hicieron caso ipso facto. Se notaba que no eran lo bastante inteligentes como para tener decisión propia.

-       Habla – Jeff hizo un gesto para que los suyos bajaran las escopetas, pero Jared se mantuvo atento a cada movimiento. No se fiaba de Sheppard.

-       Quiero provisiones todas las semanas. Un tanto por ciento de lo que produzcáis. Los niños vendrán con nosotros. Les enseñaremos a ser lobos y a cambio podréis contar con una protección infinita. ¿No lo entendéis? Se trata de generaciones de soldados. Si esto volviera a ocurrir estaríamos preparados.

-       Ahora veo que no eres un dictador. Eres un hombre enfermo. Estás obsesionado con los visitantes – le dijo Jeff con un gesto frío -. Si todos los ejércitos con los que contaba la armada americana desaparecieron en esas naves, ¿Qué te hace pensar que el tuyo sobreviviría esta vez?

-       Les esperaremos, les estudiaremos.

Eso era precisamente lo que Misha y Jared habían estado intentando esos meses, pero ellos necesitaban respuestas no alimentar sus obsesiones.

        No podían matarles a todos y aunque lo hicieran, había otros lobos reteniendo a su gente más débil, incluidos los niños. Si disparaban al azar muchos de ellos morirían y entonces nadie salvaría a toda esa gente. Jeffrey se volvió para mirar a Jared.

-       Les tienen, y si morimos por ellos no conseguiremos nada, Jared. Tenemos que rendirnos. Quizás acepte que tengamos a los niños hasta cierta edad. Puede que nos dejen a las mujeres.

-       Jeffrey son hombres solos y violentos – dijo en voz baja para que no lo oyeran- ¿En serio crees que no quieren mujeres?

-       Yo moriría por vosotros –añadió Misha, que estaba lo bastante cerca como para escucharlos-. Pero Jeff tiene razón. Si no alcanzamos a Sheppard y morimos aquí, él seguirá con su plan, y si lo hacemos puede que otro lo haga.

No quería hacerlo. No podía ocurrir. Jeff se volvió dispuesto a hablar con Sheppard e intentar conseguir algo que les beneficiara, pero ¿cómo confiar en personas así? Por mucho que el británico le prometiera, no podían creerle.

        Nadie dijo nada, sin embargo se escuchó un sonido como si una fuerte descarga se hubiera propagado y cuatro hombres cayeron al suelo. El ambiente parecía el mismo, aunque la tarde estaba cayendo sobre San Antonio. Una descarga más y otros dos “lobos” cayeron.  Los hombres que quedaban en pie apuntaban sus pistolas hacia todas partes sin sentido buscando qué los estaba haciendo caer al suelo en un estado de shock.

        Una silueta aprovechó el momento de confusión para surgir de entre los dos furgones con un arma en cada mano y apuntar a Sheppard al tiempo que le cogía el brazo para quitarle la suya.

-       Tranquilos, tengo a vuestro jefe- dijo apuntando a los lobos con la mano que tenía libre.

-       Jensen –balbuceó Sheppard. No esperaba su presencia –. Vamos, ¿Vas a arriesgar tu vida por un estúpido deseo? Necesitabas un polvo y lo tuviste. No tires por la borda todo por lo que hemos luchado.

-       Es que no reconozco todo por lo que he luchado aquí, jefe.

        Jensen miró a Jared con confianza. Allí estaba. Quién sabía si al final de su vida, apuntando a la persona que lo había salvado después de electrocutar a seis compañeros con una pistola de descargas que les había robado. Diez más lo apuntaban directamente a él, pero eran vigilados por nueve hombres con escopeta. Sabía que no podía arriesgar demasiado porque aunque habían ganado un punto, los lobos habían sido mejor entrenados.

-       Sabes que estamos en empate, Mark. Tiene que haber una manera de acabar con todo esto.

-       Tú sabes cuál es, Jensen.

-       Tu hijo no querría esto. Estaría horrorizado viendo cómo obligas a otros niños, cómo decides su futuro. Dile a tus hombres que dejen de apuntarme y yo te daré una solución.

-       Bajad las armas –bufó Sheppard. Sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa en esa situación.

        Los demás se relajaron al ver a los lobos dejar de apuntarles y con ello a Jensen, de modo que el rubio pudo dar su discurso. Tenía una buena idea.

-       Volveréis a la fábrica. Yo me quedaré aquí. Renuncio a vuestra protección, pero controlaré el traspaso de víveres y entrenaré a los niños para que sepan defenderse. No descuidaremos tampoco su educación, sin embargo los que quieran unirse a vosotros llegado el momento tendrán nuestra bendición. Así se construye un ejército.

-       ¿Y supongo que tú pones las reglas? – dijo Sheppard medio divertido.

-       No, yo no. La comunidad lo hará –Jensen no dejó de apuntarle con la pistola. No se fiaba de él.

-       ¿Podremos negociar las condiciones? –Jensen miró a Jeff y éste asintió. Era más de lo que podía esperar, pero así se aseguraba de que los lobos tuvieran lo que querían y no volvieran para hacerles daño, así  ellos podrían seguir con su comunidad.

Jensen lo soltó un poco y bajó el arma. Sheppard parecía más contento al escuchar esas palabras y pensó que era lo correcto que se reuniera con Jeffrey para hablar del nuevo tratado. Sólo estaba a unos centímetros y sonreía como un niño pequeño el día de Navidad.

        Fue todo muy rápido. Los lobos se estaban retirando, pero Mark no había aceptado precisamente las condiciones. Ninguno de los hombres que estaban enfrente vio nada. Sheppard sacó algo de su pantalón y se lo clavó a Jensen en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura. El antiguo lobo cayó de rodillas mientras el suelo se llenaba de sangre.

-       ¡Ahora se hará lo que yo diga! –gritó mostrando la navaja ensangrentada.

        No fueron más de treinta segundos, pero Jared pensó que toda su vida se estaba proyectando ante sus ojos. Vio a Jensen en el suelo, lo vio caer a cámara lenta y a Sheppard gritando. Pensó que haría que sus hombres dispararan, pero no pudo decir nada más. Se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor y el líder de los lobos cayó al suelo con la mano en el pecho ensangrentado. Jared giró la cabeza hacia Jeffrey, pero lo encontró tal y como estaba minutos antes, con el rostro algo más alterado. A su lado Misha aferraba su escopeta con un ojo casi cerrado. Había disparado sin pensar.

        Los lobos no hicieron nada. Miraban a Jensen y luego a su jefe incapaces de decidir qué era lo mejor. Su líder se aguantaba la herida medio tirado en el suelo. Le sorprendía que no se hubiera desatado una guerra.

-       ¡Disparad imbéciles!

-       No le hagáis caso –Jeff se adelantó unos pasos y aprovechó para mediar. Cómo jefe era lo que tenía que hacer, aunque asumiera así caer el primero si había disparos -¿Qué conseguiréis? Yo os lo diré; Matar a un montón de hombres inocentes y volver a estar solos. Podemos daros comida si asumís una tarea. Vuestro líder ya os ha mentido bastante.

        Sheppard se revolvía en el suelo. Los disparos no llegaban y los hombres parecían razonar. Quiso ponerse en pie, pero estaba empezando a perder la visión y se sentía demasiado mareado.

        Jared corrió hacia Jensen y lo cubrió con sus brazos taponándole la herida y dejando que se apoyara en él. Si no apretaba fuerte iba a desangrarse.

-       Hablemos, decidamos lo mejor para todos – Jeffrey miró a Mark tirado en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco, prácticamente ido -. Bajad las armas y le ayudaremos –dijo señalándolo.

        Los lobos bajaron las armas y miraron a Misha y los demás. Estos los imitaron.

Misha fue hacia Jared. Debían repartir las fuerzas entre los dos hombres heridos.

-       Quería evitar la masacre – susurró con algo de culpabilidad.

-       Has hecho bien. Aún podemos salvar a Jensen –murmuró-. Llevároslo. Voy a ver a Sheppard.

        Jared se agachó ante el hombre. Lejos de su protección parecía aún más pequeño. Intentó quitarle la bala y taponar la herida con su chaqueta, pero había perdido mucha sangre. Deliraba envuelto en sudores fríos.

-       ¿Por qué quieres salvarme?  -susurró con un hilo de voz.

-       Porque es mi trabajo. Hice un juramento en el que  prometí no dejar morir a nadie.

-       Fue en otro mundo –su voz se apagaba y Jared le tomó el pulso. No tenía sangre para transfusiones ni medicamentos. Sabía que no podía hacer nada -. Un mundo mejor, una utopía. Yo sólo quería que volviera –exhaló.

Jared lo comprendía muy bien. Había vivido el odio muy de cerca. Sentía constantemente las ganas de dar puñetazos a todo lo que encontrara, o a lo que se pusiera en su camino. A veces aquella idea incluía personas. No podía imaginar lo que sentiría al perder a un hijo a manos de esos monstruos. La venganza no tiene vuelta atrás.

        Intentó reanimarlo, pero fue imposible escuchar ni siquiera un aleteo. Había muerto.

 

        Entró corriendo a la habitación que habían habilitado como sala de curas, quirófano, o cualquier tarea relacionada con la medicina. Esperaba que Jensen estuviera consciente y no hubiera perdido mucha sangre, pues no podía reponerla como si estuviera en un hospital de verdad. Abrió la puerta como un vendaval alegrándose al ver que tenía los ojos abiertos e incluso estaba charlando con Misha.

        Le habían tapado la herida que había dejado de sangrar, aunque aún parecía que estaba un poco débil. Misha  cogió a Jared de la manga y le habló al oído.

-       Hemos taponado el corte, pero no sabemos qué más hacer. Ha perdido bastante sangre.

-       Gracias –lo habían hecho bastante bien para no saber nada de medicina -. Me encargo yo desde aquí.

Los hombres que había en la sala salieron y Jared pudo acercarse a Jensen. Ansiaba abrazarlo por lo que había hecho, sin embargo sabía perfectamente lo delicado de su estado. Se sentó con él en la cama en la que lo habían acostado y retiró la camiseta que servía como venda.

-       ¿Me voy a poner bien? –preguntó algo asustado. Parecía un niño pequeño. La herida estaba un poco abierta, pero apenas sangraba.

-       Te voy a coser y tendrás que estar un par de días tumbado y bebiendo mucho líquido – no quería mirarlo directamente y sacar hacia afuera todos los sentimientos que habían aflorado en esas horas.

-       ¿Sheppard?

-       No he podido hacer nada – Jared vio un poco de lástima en sus ojos, sólo unos segundos -. Creía que te habían matado, Jensen. No debiste quedarte allí.

-       Te salvé. Igual que tú a mí –sabía a lo que se refería-. Me encerraron, pero escapé. Les robé una moto y salí corriendo siguiendo su rastro. No dejaba de pensar que si llegaba tarde te perdería –Jared presionó su herida y Jensen hizo un gesto de dolor.

Quería huir de cada pensamiento que intentaba adueñarse de su mente. No tenía nada más que una noche de sexo. No sabía ni siquiera si eso era suficiente para decirle a Jensen que lo quería en su vida. Que haría que olvidara a los lobos.

-       ¿Prefieres vozka o cloroformo? –era mejor centrarse en su herida y hacer que se recuperara lo antes posible.

-       ¿Qué?

-       Tengo que anestesiarte mientras te coso y sólo tengo eso. Puedes beber o puedo dormirte.

-       Quiero estar consciente. Quiero mirarte mientras lo haces.

        Y eso hizo. Sus ojos se calmaron fijos en él. Apenas se movió mientras Jared le limpiaba la herida y la cosía con mucho cuidado. Iba a levantarse cuando una mano lo detuvo. Jensen lo había agarrado casi sin fuerza.

\- No quiero perderme mi propia vida –avisó-. Secuéstrame para siempre, Jared. No quiero recordar aquella noche como si fuera un recuerdo, quiero volver a vivirla.

        Esa noche estaba en su mente. Le poseía incluso cuando pensaba que era un sueño.

-       Viviremos muchas más noches como esa. Te lo prometo.

        Jensen esbozó una sonrisa y se quedó tranquilo en la cama. Podía salir y dejarlo. La herida estaba bien cosida y estaba fuera de peligro. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. No quería dejarlo solo.

“Ojalá pudiera secuestrarte para siempre”. Lo había hecho.

 

**Epílogo: Un año después.**

_“No sé qué página ocupa esto en el libro de nuestra vida. Me di cuenta que desde que me fui, nadie había retomado este diario. Parecían preocupados por mi ausencia y lo fueron dejando. Olvidamos esa vieja costumbre de escribirlo todo mientras la historia pasaba frente a nuestros ojos._

_Hace un año del primer tratado de nuestro pueblo con “los Lobos”. Después de la muerte de Sheppard se acordó que sus soldados nos protegerían a cambio de comida y alojamiento en la aldea. Hoy somos más de cien personas. Aquellos hombres bélicos y violentos decidieron que preferían tener una vida feliz que esperar una venganza que quizás nunca llegaría._

_Jensen se convirtió en su líder y ahora viven en una nave cerca del complejo. Sólo tengo que cruzar un par de campos para verlo._

_Pese a las distintas religiones que se  agrupan en nuestra comunidad hemos decidido aceptarlas a todas y cualquier tipo de orientación sexual, pensamiento o sentimiento. Los niños están creciendo en armonía sabiendo que pueden ser ellos mismos._

_Jeffrey es nuestro alcalde y Misha sigue ocupándose de los temas burocráticos. Le encanta el papeleo._

_Escribo esto porque no sé a quién se lo estoy entregando, pero quiero que aprenda. Una vez conocí al hombre moderno, un hombre que había vivido miles de años de guerras, descubrimientos y personas extraordinarias. Ahora estamos obligados a volver a empezar. Un día la electricidad se acabará y deberemos volver a descubrir todos esos adelantos que nos hicieron llegar a donde estuvimos una vez, pero mejor. No quiero una nueva humanidad llena de tecnología y adelantos si el ser humano no se respeta._

_Un día nos quitaron lo que más queríamos y pensamos que no volveríamos a amar o a reír, y sin embargo no pudimos evitarlo. Si algo debe aprender el hombre en las grandes catástrofes es a dar las gracias. Gracias por vivir cada día y tener la oportunidad de dejar tu huella en este mundo._

_Este nuevo mundo._


End file.
